Lonely,
by TheYoungWolf22
Summary: Nami at twenty nine is lonely, depressed, insecure, and as of recently isn't prone to making good decisions. So...The twenty nine year old woman seeks comfort with The Kid in the Strawhat. Older Nami. AU. Lemons.
1. Tongue Twister

Lonely,

X

A/N: 5/30/18: Alright, before we begin, and before you read this story. I want to say, **_research what Loneliness does to the human brain,_** the story is a hundred times better because you have a small glimpse and idea of what is making Nami do these things. And look, before we continue I just want to say this.

I ** _don't Ship LuHan and I never will._**

This story is an age gap story between Luffy and Nami, and well...I think that has never been done before. For good reason too. Because LuHan is supposedly LuNa's greatest enemy and people asossiate An Age Gap with LuHan. and apparently this story is softening people up to that paring. which I want to repeat Nah, I'm not trying to do that, it's just an interesting spin on a pairing I love to write, anyways...

There's Alot of name-calling, look. I hope I don't have to explain this but I will. During their sex because yeah...it does get steamy and M rated a lot. And that has a lot to do with an older Nami trying to entice and appeal to Luffy. Because Nami just assumes he's a regular teen with a antsy sex drive. but in hindsight Nami probably could have cooked for him and achieved the same result.

Like I said Nami, The ** _twenty-nine year old_** woman does this to appeal to his urges and well so Luffy keeps her company. because she's doing all of this because she's Lonely, I mean read the title...

Anyways Nami starts to call herself these very harsh names while Luffy and her fuck like rabbits. and look, i don't like writing when she does. I love Nami as a character, she's a dope independent strong woman. and well... She's not any of those things I write And I hate when people think she's a whore and associate that trope with her character. Because she's not a whore, Nami's just a woman who's comfortable with her body. and their's probably this layer of her being afraid of geniune feelings because she probably is...but I won't get into that here.

Believe me, I don't like writing those particular scenes, but... it's just in line on how I feel she would act as a mature woman. I feel like "Miss-Nami" is comfortable enough with her partner (Luffy) to be a little kinky with him and only him because she just trusts him. and it's just role-play, I hoped that was obvious and people didn't actually think that she thought that of herself.

I'm glad I cleared those two elephants up. because they were in the room for a long time. regardless onto the chapter

Summary: An older Nami is lonely. What happens when she invites our Strawhat Hero in to satisfy an Itch? Smutty goodness ensures.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nami,

 _The Soccer Field. 9:30 PM_

Nami was twenty nine. She is single. She was very lonely. When she wasn't working her office job, she was doing some other meaningless thing to fill that void of longing she had. Currently she was watching a soccer game featuring The neighbourhood park, team and some other visiting park team. It was the young man team. So that meant she was watching fit young men wearing skin tight clothing run across the field get all sweaty in the process.

It was very trivial to watch the kids play their little game. Nami was just here for the view of their young toned bodies. She noticed a particular one though, the young man wore a Strawhat, and when he scored the announcer would announce his name as Luffy or his nickname "Strawhat".

Nami noticed He was a marathon man, he hadn't been subbed out at all. He'd been playing all game, that's who Nami had an eye on. With the energy and stamina he possessed Nami assumed he'd be a god in bed. If this Luffy kid was legal, Nami was going to take him home.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The game was over, the home team had blown out the visitors. So Nami was in the parking lot in her car staking out for that kid in the Strawhat. She hated this feeling of waiting in a dark parking lot in the dark. It made her feel like a pervert. In a sense Nami didn't know how old the kid was, yet she wanted to bang him. So to her at least Nami could see how she was acting a little suspicious, but didn't care as she was very lonely. Nami had needs that needed to be attended to too. She was a woman after all.

She had needs that needed to be satisfied just as much as anyone else. She didn't care for men and didn't need love. So whenever she had an Itch she took care of it herself. But the last time she's had touches from another human being and wasn't drunk to remember it was in college When those sorority girls…

Nami shook her head. Not wanting to remember THAT of all things. After a few more minutes of waiting she wanted to give up. But at the moment of all hope being lost He appeared, the kid with Strawhat appeared. He was walking his bike out of the building, Nami noticed he was wearing some weird soccer gear

He looked ready to get pedaling. Just as Luffy was going to get on his bike, Nami started her car and sped towards him, quickly pulling up to the younger man.

She seen Luffy was already on his bike when she zoomed to him, she honked the horn and rolled down her window. Luffy got startled and fell off his bike causing Nami to chuckle at him.

"Teehee, I'm sorry for startling you kid" Nami told him as she turned the car towards him. When she got done Luffy was just getting up from his little accident.

She seen Luffy get up and started to dust himself off. Nami still sitting their waved at him. "Youhoo! Still here!"

This caused Luffy to look at her. He had a smile on his face "Oh! I'm sorry I fell, Shishishi I'm Luffy! Nice to meet Ya!" Luffy told her scratching the back of his head.

Nami blushed at his innocence. But she grew a devious smile knowing he wouldn't have it by the end of the night.

"Hi Luffy, my name is Nami. It's nice to meet you too~" Nami gave him a wink. But Luffy didn't seem to notice. Which really ticked her off. Luffy just grabbed his bike and spoke up.

"Well nice to meet ya Nami, but I gotta get home before Grandpa does or he won't let me in. So see ya!" Luffy turned to get on his bike.

Nami frowned. This kid still lived with his grandfather? Was he even 18? Nami realizing her opportunity was fading so quickly, spoke up.

"Wait kid, how old are you?" Nami asked hoping for at least an 18.

Luffy just turned to smile at her,

"I'm nineteen! How old are you!" Luffy asked her childishly

She giggled because she knew where he was going too tonight. But Nami was a little nervous to tell Luffy her age, as she didn't want to come off as a cougar.even though she was one to him, being ten years his senior.

"I'm uh… twenty nine…" Nami trailed off embarrassed.

Luffy just laughed at her. "Oh wow! you're old!" He slapped his knee and everything

Nami got really pissed off at him. "Shut up! You want a knuckle sandwich with that?" Nami told him waving her fist at him.

Luffy immediately backed off and apologized, "I'm sorry Miss-Nami I didn't mean it." He told her waving his hands back and forth.

Nami quickly shook her head. She decided she hated that nickname already. "Do you want a ride home Luffy?" Nami asked him. Knowing she wasn't taking him home at all if he got in her car.

"Sure! Beats biking home!" Luffy told her as he picked up his bike. She popped the trunk, and Luffy went to put his bike in. Luffy then opened shotgun and plopped down on the seat. This giving Nami an opportunity to see his face up close. She noticed he a little scar under on his left eye. 'Oda he is so Handsome!' Nami thought as she studied his face longer. But Luffy ruined the moment. "Is there something on my face?" Luffy reached up to touch his face quickly touching it and rubbing on it.

Nami just groaned and shifted gears to drive. Heading home to her house.

As she drove Luffy spoke up.

"Aren't you going to ask me where I live?" Luffy asked her. Nami just chuckled. She had no intention of taking him to his home.

"I thought you'd like to come over for some hot coffee." Nami asked coyly, with just a hint of sultriness to it.

Luffy deadpanned told her, "I don't drink coffee"

"Even better, I don't drink coffee either" Nami told him smiling.

"Miss-Nami~" Luffy whined "Gramps might not let me in! If I don't get home" Luffy told her slapping his hands together.

Nami just chuckled at his impatient behavior. "Well if you come over, you can always just spend the night…" Nami trailed off again.

Luffy just smiled at her.

"Oh ok! Like a sleepover" Luffy grabbed her shoulder, and shook it.

Nami blushed at this. His strong arm grabbing her and touching her.

But shook her head as she needed to focus on the road knowing they'd get to her apartment quicker.

Nami was getting hot with his aroma ever so present in her car. She really couldn't focus. She had no idea why this teenager turned her on so much. He was just goofy and silly.

All this was happening on the whim that this man might be good in bed. Not that Nami knew what experience was as she barely had sex, let alone consistently to determine what that was.

But even with this kid's aroma filling her nostrils and clouding her judgement. She eventually pulled up to her house, or apartment building. It was a nicer pad to call her own for the moment, Untill she wanted to buy a house. But all that really came to was a lot of things Nami didn't even want to think about. If she bought a house she'd just be even lonelier.

Nami was older, all that have a kid talk was out of business as she hadn't found the right man yet. What made it even more pathetic was that She was twenty nine, and taking a teenager home to have sex with her. Because she has no one else to call her own.

She didn't want anything serious with the twerp. Just an Itch that couldn't be solved on her own. Maybe if Luffy was good enough she'd revisit him for another session.

Nami got out of the car and shut her door. Waiting until Luffy did the same and he did, Nami flashed him a smile and she walked over to her apartments lobby, Luffy quickly following her like a lost little puppy.

Nami's apartment building looking worse on the outside but it was pretty decent on the inside "Whoa, Miss-Nami you live here?" The raven haired kid asked her.

Nami just smiled at him. The two of them were currently in the lobby waiting for the elevator. The lobby looked modern. She couldn't wait to get to her apartment it had been such a long day and she needed some relief. Nami didn't know why Luffy was so quiet. He yapped away in the car a while ago.

Luffy was probably just nervous that this was happening. Nami was extremely nervous about it. She tried to come off all high and mighty about doing this but intimacy truly frightened her. The last thing Nami wanted was for this pipsqueak to see her naked, moaning, and peaking at the pleasure he'll give her. A huge blush appeared on her face at the thought of that.

Soon the elevator arrived and she took Luffy's hand and led him in. Nami didn't know but by instinct alone she held onto his hand. Only Luffy speaking up and ruining the moment did she let go

"Uhh, you like holding hands?" Luffy asked her, not really asking but telling her.

Nami let go and waited until the elevator stopped at her floor. Which was the seventh. She once again took his hand and led him to her Apartment, number 704.

She quickly grabbed her key outta her pocket, opening up the door and once again leading him inside. Her apartment wasn't too shabby it had pretty nice furniture, her living room had a nice TV set and some lazyboy furniture that cost a few pennies too much. Nami just threw her jacket off on her couch. Then threw her over shirt off too Leaving her in nothing but her muscle shirt. And some shorts that were way too thin and skin tight for anything but at home relaxation. .

Nami turned to Luffy. Half expecting him to be in the same manner but here he was in his full clothing. She was confused as to why he wasn't getting ready, Luffy must have sensed this as he quickly spoke up.

"Uhh, am I supposed to be doing something?" The younger boy asked her. Nami just shook her head. Boy was this kid dense, most men his age would be jumping up and down at an opportunity for a no strings attached sex filled night with a woman like her. She looked over to her life size mirror she kept in her living room. She studied herself, noticing her near perfect figure.

Although she was twenty nine and nearing thirty every day. Nami's body was still the epitome of sexy, She worked out to get a perfect and fit core. Nami was a tall 5'10 dwarfing other girls Her legs were long and milky white. Everything was where it was supposed to be, nothing was sagging.

Nami was a little hurt that Luffy wasn't fawning over her. She didn't want to sound vain but she was gorgeous. She was also twenty nine! How many other girls looked this good entering the twilight days of youth and beauty?

But Nami shook her head and looked at Luffy. "Why don't we just skip coffee and go straight to bed huh~?" Nami asked him in a sultry tone.

But as Nami began to suddenly realize, that he might not know what that meant.

"Ok! Where am I sleeping? The couch?" Luffy asked her in his usual cheery tone.

This causing Nami to only grow more frustrated at him."No, You're sleeping in my bed. Where else would you sleep" Nami told him as she walked over to lead him into her room as she grabbed his hand and led him to her room Nami noticed that Luffy was dragging his feet a little. Maybe he finally got to where she was coming from. Instead of dodging the question and trying to crash on her couch.

Once Nami got to her room she gestured to her bed, Luffy went and sat down on the bed. Nami looked over to the light switch. She really wanted to turn that off. But decided against it, as they were not being intimate about tonight's dirty deed. Slowly Nami walked over to her bed kicking off her shoes sitting down next to him. Too close for comfort in normal circumstances but she knew he was about to be even closer in a few minutes.

Nami decided enough was enough and leaned over and kissed him on the lips, or at least tried too as Luffy pulled away and she got him on the corner of the mouth.

Nami being a little confused and a little hurt pulled back at the sight of his rejection. Her immediate thought was maybe Luffy thought Nami was too old for him and that really stung her. But Luffy quickly spoke up before she could think any further.

As Nami studied Luffy, she noticed he looked kind of flustered and confused. His naivety really showed here. "I thought we were going to bed" Luffy looked away from her. "Not doing that…" Luffy finished trailing off.

Nami was confused. She didn't mislead him at all so where did she come off saying the two of them were just gonna cuddle and sleep? So she decided to clarify "Luffy… we were going to have sex" Nami turned away from him. "Not sleep and cuddle" she trailed off embarrassed.

Nami noticed in the corner of her eye Luffy look directly at her. He mumbled something. Nami took that as a challenge, and responded accordingly so. "Huh what was that?" Nami asked him with a little bit of a sexual growl in her voice. What Luffy just told her got her to smack her forehead in realization.

"Miss-Nami I have never done that sort of thing before…" Luffy told her partially ashamed and embarrassed.

This also caused Nami to be mad and giddy at the same time. She thought she was bringing back a lion to play in the sheets, not a scared and flustered little cub. But the more and more she thought on it a sudden spark hit her. Nami brought a virgin to her house. She could teach him!

Nami could show him how to pleasure her and touch her. Luffy being a dense virgin would have no choice but to food her command! This was even better as Nami would be the top and this kid would be the bottom! Nami being the little tease that she was, she decided to tease the poor boy.

"So Luffy~, you're telling me that you're 19 and being the fit hunk you are, no lucky girl has broughten you too her home and had you fuck her poor brains out?" Nami spoke in a very teasing voice absolutely littered with sultriness.

Luffy just looked away and stared at the ground.

"No"

Nami just scooted over to him. Nami sensing his nervousness as she inched towards him. Finally as she got to him she leaned over to him. And gave his ear a little lick. Luffy shuddering at this. Deciding to tease him even further. "I guess I'll be that poor little girl who takes you home then huh?" Nami finished laughing

But Luffy spoke up and looked at her.

"Wait, Miss-Nami you're not a virgin?" Luffy asked her confused.

Nami just sighed. "Luffy I'm twenty nine no I'm not a virgin"

"Who was your first time?" Luffy asked her in that curious and naive tone.

Nami sighed once again deciding since she was going to take his V card she oughta tell him. "Luffy since it's only fair I'm taking yours I'll tell you how I lost mine… eventually. But just know it wasn't conventual it was with a few sorority sisters" Nami blushed and Luffy blushed.

But Luffy hit her with another question. "Wait Nami you've never done this with a guy?"

This question caused Nami to groan.

"Luffy, I'm twenty nine years old. I've lived a little.." But Nami still sensed Luffy's confusion "Luffy, When I was twenty five or twenty six I used to get really really really drunk and bring drunk assholes home. Luffy I got so drunk that I don't even remember even one of them. Not stop thinking about my cherry that's been popped and let's focus on popping yours" Nami told him as she stood up and lifted her muscle shirt off, and quickly discarding her bra.

Exposing her naked I cup breasts to the younger kid. Luffy's reaction didn't at all shock her, Luffy immediately looked away; like he was scared of her womanly flesh.

Nami then reached down and took her short shorts off. Leaving Nami in just her panties. Nami just seen Luffy sneak a few little gazes at her. She was honestly ready for Luffy to use that length that had suddenly cropped up in his pants. But Nami waited until he was ready .

Nami decided to give him some words of encouragement "Luffy it's just me~ you don't have to look away." Nami told him as she cupped his chin. Luffy was still a bit frightened at her. She sighed and let go of his chin and went and picked up her muscle shirt. Putting it back on.

Nami decided to try something different. She would need to give the boy a geography lesson of a woman's body, So she grabbed his hand standing him up.Leading him to the end of the bed. Nami then laid down at top on resting on some pillows.

Nami remembered that she was teaching Luffy. So she was a bit upset that Luffy wouldn't just pull down his pants and just shove his length down her throat, and force her to gag on it. Nami had to teach him how to be rough and show him when to discipline her.

Nami had to instruct him. But she was going to be the top, so discipline wasn't necessary to teach him.

Nami gestured Luffy with her finger telling him to come closer and he of course did. Nami had to teach him, Luffy eventually got in a hugging position. His face was maybe inches away. It was time.

"Kiss me Luffy~"

Nami seen Luffy hesitate. His eyes constantly shifting between her eyes and her lips. This went on until Nami got really pissed off. "Stop acting like a goddamn fish Luffy! Kiss me!"

Luffy didn't waver at all. Nami at this point decided she wasn't going to teach him. She was just going to use this twerp until she had relief, damn his.

Nami leaned forward and planted her lips on his. She didn't close her eyes and Luffy didn't close his. Nami thought at first her possible teaching session would be intimate. But Luffy's inability to take control, just a little bit; was going to make that impossible. Nami just seen Luffy eyes widen at her bold actions. Nami just smirked on the inside, and pushed her tongue to the lips of his.

Luffy being the god damn fish he was, didn't open. Nami glared at him. Slightly backing up so she could speak, still maintaining eye contact with him.

"Open your damn mouth Luffy, stop making this so hard for me." Nami practically hissed at him.

Not to anyone's surprise Luffy unrelentingly kept his lips shut. Nami just smirked and accepted the challenge. If this little pipsqueak wanted to play hard to get. She would gladly play.

"C'mon Luffy let me in… I just wanna taste you~" Nami told him snickering.

Luffy on the other hand seemed petrified at her actions. Nami just started to get impatient. So she pushed Luffy off her. And stood up. Luffy just remained on the bed dumbfounded.

Nami decided to skip the intimacy of kissing. She leaned over and pushed all the pillows off her bed.

"Miss-Nami what are you doing?" Luffy asked like a naive child.

Nami just grunted and proceeded to get ready for what was to come next. She figured If Luffy wasn't gonna use his tongue to kiss her, he'd have use it for something else. As she learned when she was younger there's always something better Luffy could be doing with his mouth.

Nami had gotten everything so Luffy wouldn't be upright and his back would more or less be flat. So he could lie on it.s he decided to leave a pillow so his neck wouldn't take that much stress. After all she would be putting a lot of weight on his face.

Nami looked over to Luffy he'd just been watching her with a blank expression. She gestured to the single pillow atop of the bed and commanded him. "Lie down on your back Luffy"

"Why" Luffy answered back. Really pissing her off. Nami realized that discipline would need to done if Luffy was going to listen to her.

"Because I said so!" Nami shot back quicker than he did. She pressed on hurrying to quicken the process "Weren't you taught to listen to your elders!"

Luffy just stared at her. But a split second later he spoke up in his naive tone. "Oh, That makes Sense" Luffy then rested his on the pillow just like she had instructed him too. Nami noticed he was right where she wanted him to be .

"Now what, Shishishi?" Luffy asked her with a toothy grin. Nami just shook her head. She was a little happy that he was finally listening to her.

"Ok, now close your eyes."

Nami seen Luffy continue to do as she bid. Closing his eyes.

"Ok?" Luffy spoke it as a question.

Nami smiled, Now it was time for the fun part.

"Open your mouth and say, "Aaahhh" like you're at the dentist ok Luffy?"

"Aaah" Nami heard him mimic the sound she made. That made her feel very happy that he was obeying every command no matter the obscurity of them. But quickly discarded her blushes and giggles as she grabbed her panties and slid them off. Knowing that Luffy's tongue would be doing all the work in a few minutes. And they would just get in the way.

Once they were off Nami climbed on top of the bed. The bed creaked as she walked towards Luffy's face. Or Nami's new seat. "Keep your eyes shut and mouth open ok?" Nami instructed him as she put one leg over him.

"Ok! Shishishi" Luffy cackled on. Getting Nami even eager to fill his mouth with her womanhood.

Nami was standing directly over his mouth. All she had to do was kneel down and the pipsqueak would start pleasuring her. She noticed Luffy looked very eager to start chowing down on her and Nami's confidence couldn't help but rise at the sight of him looking so… ambitious to pleasure her.

So instead of prolonging the inevitable Nami in one fluid motion, kneeled down and connected her pussy to his mouth. Nami's immediately leaned against her wall and moaned at the attention. Giving her a few seconds to recover. Luffy's reaction was just a few grunts.

But Every Time he spoke up she got the vibrations from his voice. Causing her to feel pleasure. She moaned at the sensation. She could feel her buds on her breasts begin to grow erect, as Nami began to experience goosebumps.

She looked down to Luffy. Nami's eyes connecting with his. She seen Luffy's had nothing but shock in his. Luffy's face was also beat red, obviously embarrassed by her actions. But Nami gave him another command.

"Use that tongue of yours Luffy" Nami bid him. Expecting him to listen. But to her anger once again Luffy refused. He just darted his eyes back and forth. Nami was going to threaten him.

"Luffy, if you don't use that goddamn tongue of yours to please me. You'll be sorry! Now get to it!" Nami practically hissed at him.

To her surprise Luffy started to wiggle his tongue back and forth inching it closer. Nami moaned at this. But she wasn't satisfied by his minimal effort.

"More~ Stop being so passive Luffy~~" Nami moaned once again. Nami wasn't expecting a animal any more. All Nami was expecting now was a twerp exploring her. Nami was perfectly fine with that now. But Nami spoke too soon as Luffy grabbed her waist line.

Nami shuddered at this feeling as his grip was very strong. Luffy started to thrust his long tongue in and out of her pussy, giving her slit a good fucking with his tongue.

"There it is Luffy~ Ahh, use that tongue" Nami moaned as he continued

Luffy's hands on her hip and the tension he was bringing her down low made Nami feel weak. She couldn't keep the strength to keep sitting and went back to leaning on the wall. As Luffy's assault to her pussy continued. Luffy was Fucking her walls with his tongue like something had clicked inside of him. Luffy's grip on her frightened her so she didn't move.

All she could do was moan and whimper as Luffy pounded her with his tongue.

"Please don't stop~ I'm so naughty for this huh? You're ten years younger than me but you're pleasuring me better than anyone has ever before~" Nami spoke, moaning every other word.

She truly meant that this virgin knew a few tricks. Luffy just grunted.

Nami's nipples were bothering her. Absolutely craving her attention. As Luffy gave her no attention there. So she leaned off the wall and moved her hand to touch them. Giving her girls a few squeezes threw her muscle shirt. Nami's pace quickened, groping her breasts, While Luffy continued to thrust his tongue in and out.

Every once in awhile Luffy would do circles. He'd also just stick his tongue in and keep it there. Nami imagined Luffy was trying to soak her taste up. Nami knew Luffy's cheeks were probably all wet from her juices seeping down from her lips. Having nowhere to go but down from her pussy.

She focused on the task at hand. Massaging her breasts, Occasionally pinching her erect nipples. Causing her to moan and let out curses. Her touches paled in comparison to Luffy's. As she noticed her waist felt like jelly. Nami looked down to study Luffy's face. Nami noticed His eyes were closed. And he looked blissful as Luffy continued his assault on her pussy.

Nami moved her hands down to lift her muscle shirt up. Quickly discarding it. She felt embarrassed. Being entirety naked. Compared to Luffy who was in his full clothes besides his shoes.

Luffy's tongue felt incredible. Inching forward and occasionally pulling out to lick her hood.

Nami just gasped and moaned "P-P- please don't you dare stop Luffy. I'm yours~ take me harder~!" Nami practically begged him. Luffy paid no mind to her though taking her as peacefully as he wanted

Nami reached down to his hands and brought them up to her breasts. She was Thankful his arms were long. Glad to know she wasn't robbed of this pleasure. she looked down to Luffy's face again. He still had his eyes closed obviously enjoying the taste of her pussy.

Luffy apparently got the memo and started to squeeze her breasts. Nami enjoyed the feeling of Luffy touching and rubbing on her. Nami rocked back and forth on him. Luffy didn't like it. It seemed as he grunted and continued to munch on her with less vigor while she rocked. Luffy still had his eyes closed focused entirely on eating her out. Nami leaned in and began to suck on his fingers.

This did get a reaction from Luffy. As he stopped any and all movement with his tongue. Much to Nami's dismay. Theirs eyes made contact. Her face grew red, but she continued to suck his fingers.

Luffy's reply was to resume his actions, quickly pushing his tongue forward and quickly retrieving it. But Luffy kept his eyes glued to hers and she did the same. Challenging one another. Nami pushed his middle finger as far as she could down her mouth trying to gag on it, Achieving little.

Luffy on the other hand pushed forward sticking his tongue deep and wiggling it. Luffy was winning, and was rubbing it in her face. Nami moaned on his fingers. Luffy let out little gasps too. Their eyes still connected. Luffy moved his free hand down to her ass. Slowly trailing it rubbing her waist and hips. He placed his hand on her right ass cheek. squeezing and groping it very hard.

Nami was starting to feel it. That not so familiar feeling. She was going to reach her peak.

Nami was embarrassed at the thought of this virgin pipsqueak making her cum. But she knew as he continued to fuck her pussy with his tongue. She knew it was edging closer and closer. Nami looked away embarrassed knowing she lost the challenge. Luffy was happy. As she felt his smile press against her lips

Nami took his fingers out of her mouth. Gasping at the feeling of the saliva that was gone. She felt the feeling of him squeezing her ass cheek along with the feeling of her breast being squeezed coupled with the feeling of Luffy's assault on her lower lips. Luffy took his tongue out of her again. Licking her hood up and down.

Earning moans and whimpers from Nami who really wanted to hurry up and cum. Luffy started sucking on her clit, Nami's pleasure really intensified. Luffy sucking on her nub and squeezing and groping her so hard made her almost cum.

"Don't stop please Luffy~! I'm yours please just don't stop" Nami told him as she began to rock on him. Luffy just grunted not satisfied at all.

Nami had think of something quickly. And she did. She knew Luffy wanted her to degrade herself, more or less dirty talk.

"Please make your mistress cum luffy~ please! " Nami gasped at him, moaning constantly at the teasing he did. Luffy shook his head yes and so suddenly and softly bit down on her nub. Nami's reserve exploded.

"Luffy I'm cumming!" Nami shouted out for him to hear. Luffy quickly let go and stuck his tongue back in. Having something to on grip onto her walls clenched around his tongue and let her juices start spraying downwards. Nami was in bliss, every second felt like heaven.

She could feel her toes curling. She knew Luffy was eagerly drinking what he could as she felt his neck start moving. The pleasure subsided after a few more moments and she leaned against the wall. Panting very heavily. Tried from her orgasm. She stayed like that until she felt Luffy withdraw his tongue. That's when it her, just a rush of embarrassment hit her.

Realizing that Nami hit her peak from a pipsqueak virgin.This pipsqueak hadn't even been inside a woman until now. But here he was making Nami cum just by his tongue alone. Nami sighed and let the twerp get some air. Lifting her long legs and standing up. Nami felt a slurry of juices start to run down her legs.

Nami just moved and laid down next to Luffy. She needed some rest before she went back to having sex with this pipsqueak. Nami rested her face next to his. She was right she could feel all of Her love liquids plastered on his cheeks.

Gosh that was embarrassing. She was so god damn wet from that she soaked his face with her juices alone. Suddenly Luffy quickly spoke up.

"Geez, you tasted great Miss-Nami! Shishishi!" Luffy burst out laughing. Nami groaned at the comment. She also blushed hard. Nami leaned over and kissed him. Pushing her tongue to meet his. Luffy finally let her in. Nami rewarded him after all that trouble. Tasting a mixture of her love liquids and saliva.

Nami pulled away and looked down at the the tent that was trapped in his pants, Nami smiled She knew that this night was far from over.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: I really suck at Cliffhangers. There's just so much to write, In one chapter. Also some notes about this story. Why the age Gap? I dunno, can't put a cap on writing.

Why is Nami 5'10? Even though she's 5'7 and a half in Canon? Well she's twenty nine. You can stop growing when you're twenty five so just assuming she stays to that height increase she adds on two and a half inches.

Half an inch at twenty five for only a year worth of growing. One inch at twenty two and another inch at twenty four. that's why Nami's taller than Luffy. And he stays 19. So he's 5'8 only. You gotta admit and older Nami who's also taller is kinda Hot.

Also. Why does Nami come off as desperate? in a way she is...because she's Lonely. anyways read and review: Maplejordan22

Also Guest 1. LOL, The LuHan ship is nothing but a Gag. LuNa For life.


	2. Suprise!

Lonely.

Chapter two.

Surprise!

 _Summary: Luffy's given a key to Nami's apartment so he shows up and gives Nami a surprise_.

 _A/N: Now this part of the story was not planned. I just started thinking and writing. Luffy and Nami are not dating. So keep that in mind_.

Nami,

Nami stirred awake, she was still a bit groggy. There was no light coming from her windows. Nami groaned because she was still tired. So deciding to start the day. She tried to get up but felt something keep her in place

'What the…' Nami lifted the blanket off her and gazed down. A huge blush spread across her face. She was bare naked. An arm was tightly wrapped around her stomach and her lower lips felt amazing, obviously loving the feeling Luffy gave her. Nami groaned at the plethora of memories rushed back to her.

Nami's choice to take Luffy here. Her orgasms, no cross that multiple orgasms from Luffy. Nami surprisingly felt satisfied with the events that transpired last night. Nami felt so… sexy. She had bedded a stud. Even though she was ten years older than said stud.

Nami just found herself feeling loved and desired, something she hadn't remembered feeling at all in the past. Luffy had so softly kissed her and genuinely loved her last night. Nami shook her head she barely knew the kid but Luffy had made her feel sooo...good. Nami had no idea what was happening to her. She wanted the kid to hurry and go, but having said that she wanted Luffy to stay here and hold her. She wanted Luffy to keep comforting her. Nami didn't know it but she was growing attached to him.

Nami slowly took his arms off of her and got up. Still embarrassed she was naked. She checked her phone that was on the night stand and decided it was time to get ready for work. Sighing she took one last glance at the man who had made her peak so many times last night. He looked so peaceful in her bed. His messy raven hair all over the place. Luffy's handsome face was drooling all over her pillow and Nami chuckled at that. But suddenly a thought crept in 'Stop watching him sleep pervert.' Nami blushed at her thoughts and went to start her day.

After the shower to get herself rid of all the sex liquids that were still present on her legs and crotch. She went to get dressed putting on a business suit, or a business dress. It cut off at the knees. Nami looked professional and ready for the day. Nami's only challenge now was getting Luffy out of her bed. Nami's conscious nagged her to let him remain. But she dismissed such notions, Luffy needed to get home.

Nami was so grateful about last night. So she realized she'd keep the kid as a little Itch scratcher now and then. No harm would come out of letting this twerp explore her every now and then. But having said that Nami needed to set boundaries. She would not become this twerps private slut. She was a woman grown after all.

Nami went to her room and seen Luffy sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Nami's heart started to pick up a bit. Obviously nervous about confronting the man who had made her peak so much. She decided to tackle this situation head on. Just to avoid any and all confusion.

"Hey Stud. You up?" Nami asked casually but cringing on the inside at her choice of words.

Luffy turned his gaze to meet hers. He was extremely groggy and tired. Nami really wanted him to stay in her bed at this point. If she didn't have self control she'd opt to call in and go another few rounds with Luffy. But she was twenty nine. A child would do such dumb things instead of missing a day's worth of pay.

So Nami pressed him and walked towards him. Picking up his shirt and tossing it to him.

"Here, now come on Luffy~ I need to get to work. I'll drive you home." Nami offered him. he caught his shirt and looked at the ground yawning.

Luffy stood up and walked towards his shoes on the ground quickly putting them on and putting on his shirt lastly. He let out a Loud yawn that somewhat made Nami giggle. Luffy just shook his head and smacked his lips frowning and looking down at his mouth.

Luffy soon had a look of disgust on his face. And quickly spoke up.

"Miss-Nami, do have some toothpaste? My mouth tastes kind of funny."

Nami's face grew a dark shade of red she was recognizing why he had asked her. Nami believed Luffy could still taste her on his tongue.

"Uhh, yeah it's in the bathroom let me show you." Nami turned to walk out the door and lead him to the bathroom. Luffy followed her no doubt eager to get rid of the taste.

Nami showed him too the bathroom. Luffy wasting no time quickly brushed his teeth. Nami laughed at how thoroughly he scrubbed. Nami would sit on his face again. If she really wanted too.

Luffy spit out the last of the paste and walked out. Still smacking his gums really loudly. He turned to her and walked forward.

Luffy laughed and spoke up "Shishishi much better. Miss-Nami!"

Nami let out a little ha, and told him to hurry up.

"Ha ha Luffy, now let's go you jerk." Nami told him half serious. Luffy didn't pick up on this and grabbed her arm as she turned to leave.

Luffy pulled her into a kiss. Nami only whimpered at him. As Luffy tightened his grip on her waist. Nami was taller than him but she felt like Luffy made the situation his. Bringing her down to his level. Nami hated this. Not in a sense of bliss she currently had but the fact she couldn't' have this. She had to resort taking horny teenagers home. Even though Luffy was the only one she brought home. She shouldn't have to resort this. Nami had longing for someone… anyone who'd take an interest in her and not her body.

Nami Pulled back and turned around heading straight for the door. Nami was twenty nine, she was not a schoolgirl to be kissed and made a fool of. Even though her cheeks were on fire. Nami felt like she was being a total bitch to him. And that was partially true. This was the first step into setting boundaries into place. She grabbed her doorknob and opened it. Waiting until Luffy followed her out to lock it.

Luffy eventually sauntered out with a frown present on his face. Nami felt really bad about that. But shook her head and locked her door. She already had her purse, so she followed Luffy too the elevator. Nami checking her phone as she walked.

By the time they had gotten in her car the atmosphere was totally different. Nami regretted not returning the kiss. She felt really awful. Nami sighed, maybe this is why she didn't have a boyfriend. She was way too mean sometimes. She started up her car and started to drive.

Nami had asked where he had lived and discovered that he wasn't that far from her. Just a ten minute drive. Luffy had reluctantly told her where he lived. No doubt he wanted to stay with her.

Nami pulled up and shut her car off. Before luffy could open the door Nami locked it.

"Luffy wait" Nami spoke up. She waited until Luffy looked at her. Which he did, having a visible frown on his face.

"Yes, Miss-Nami?" Luffy asked with a huff.

Nami had to wince at his nickname for her. Nami with a sigh finally spoke up.

"Luffy, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for the way I acted this morning. Last night was wonderful. And me being bitchy to you was just wrong on my part. I had fun and felt…" Nami shook her head and stopped speaking. She didn't want to tell Luffy how he made her feel.

Nami shook her head again needing to Clear her thoughts. "What I meant to say was… that I'm sorry for how I acted… I didn't mean to ignore you. Or push you away." Nami stopped and looked over to him. Luffy had a confused look on his face. She continued "You made me feel wonderful last night, So thank you." Nami offered a thank you. Luffy just frowned in confusion. But then a huge smile broke out across his face

"You're welcome? Shishishi I don't know what to say Miss-Nami, you felt really good too!" Luffy blurted out laughing.

Nami's face lit on fire after this comment. Nami then got really mad he was being such a pervert. She tightened her fist and hit him upside the head. Snarling at him.

"You're such an Idiot! you pervert!" Nami was extremely embarrassed by Luffys comment.

"Miss-Nami~" Luffy whined at her. "That hurt." He explained as he was rubbing his head.

Nami huffed and grabbed her purse. Searching for something. Nami was looking for her spare apartment key. Nami knew what she was about to do. Every fiber in body was screaming at her not to give it to him. But Nami shook her head. Her conscious was berating her also. 'Stop thinking with that thing between your legs! You're supposed to be setting boundaries! Not giving him a free pass!'

Nami found it and sweat a little from her forehead. She then took a pen and a pad and wrote her address down. Nami had the paper and they key in her hand. Looking over to Luffy who had his eyes glued to her.

Nami sighed and handed them to Luffy, Sealing her fate. Luffy continued to look at her, taking the key and paper and studying them.

He looked up and questioned her.

"What are these for?" Luffy asked dumbfounded.

Nami sighed, Luffy couldn't take a hint to save his life.

"Luffy… That's my address and my…" Nami stuttered and got her tongue tied up.

Quickly recovering and continued.

"Luffy that's my address and my spare apartment key." Nami finally let out. It was hard to admit she wanted more sex from Luffy.

"What for?" Luffy asked her scratching his head.

Nami Sighed again. This kid was dense as a rock. But smiled once again as she realized that she could lie. Well not really lie but hide the truth under it underneath another reason.

"Uh, I gave you my spare key so if you ever needed somewhere to stay you could stay at my place.. You said your grandpa is always kicking you out…" Nami trailed off not really believing it herself.

"Thanks Miss-Nami! I'll make sure to use it!" Luffy just chuckled.

Nami blushed even harder.

"K, bye Miss-Nami! See ya whenever!" Luffy flashed her a smile before he left. Laughing very hard.

Nami didn't know what came over her. She grabbed his wrist. And stopped him from leaving.

Luffy turned to face her.

"Miss-Nami?" Luffy questioned her.

Nami huffed hard. She wasn't going to lie about the real reason she gave him the key. Nami sighed.

"Luffy, there's another reason I gave you my spare…"

"What's that?" Luffy asked even more intrigued

Nami's heart sped up. She was acting like a teenager. That's what made her really pissed off about the whole situation. Her conscious dug at her. Inisting she stopped and let him leave. But she continued anyway.

"Luffy, you're a man. And I'm a woman… I have needs and you have needs…." Nami trailed off again. She was a stuttering incoherent mess.

"Miss-Nami what do you mean?" Luffy stared at her.

"What I mean is… Whenever your needs arise… and you want to explore them. You can always come over… I really had fun with you and wouldn't mind letting you do it again…." Nami couldn't hold in her confession. She really was a mess.

Luffy remained quiet. Nami was embarrassed. Luffy just stared at her holding his chin. But finally in a typical fashion he replied with a grin.

"Shishishi! Ok! You felt really really good! I wouldn't mind do that again! Shishishi!" Luffy trailed off laughing.

Nami's face had a permanent blush Plastered on it. Only him would have a reaction like to something so… Taboo I mean Nami had offered THAT. A no strings attached friends with benefits relationship with her.

Nami sighed, "Idiot…" she muttered under her breath. That wasn't to say she was mad at him for accepting her offer casually. She had a little smiles after all.

Luffy suddenly took her abruptly off guard. Kissing her on the cheek and unlocking his door. She had no time to react. As he was already out of the car and walking back to her trunk to fetch his bike.

She was in such a dumbfounded state she snapped out of it when he was finally saying goodbye.

Luffy was at his lobby door. Waving towards her. Bike in tow.

"Bye Miss-Nami! See ya soon! Shishishi!" Luffy laughed at that again. Nami waved at him and he left inside. God she wanted to hide. But she couldn't she had work soon.

But before she could her conscious started up again.

' _Setting boundaries huh?' Her conscious mocked her._

'Shut up, You're me! You wanted that boy just as much as I did! So you should blame yourself you pervert!' Nami berated her innerself.

' _You know what you just did right?'_

'Yes I did. I made an adult decision. Thank you very much' Nami smiled at the satisfaction. Of one upping her hypocrite conscious.

 _Her conscious snorted at her. 'Right, instead of setting boundaries between you two. You rip them all down and basically told him whenever he's horny you'll always be there to spread your legs for him. And I bet being the young teenager he is. I bet he has nothing but untempered urges. He'll want to pound away in you'_

Nami was just flabbergasted at her own thoughts. Nami groaned realizIng how far she just sunk. Becoming the twerps private little slut.

Nami conscious continued to tease her however.

' _Hey, Look on the bright side! You're a concubine! to a 19 year old boy no less! What could go wrong! Ha Ha'_

Nami groaned and started up her car. Berating herself as she drove to work.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Luffy/Third Person omniscient.

Two days later.

Luffy was Currently sitting at the breakfast table. It was Seven thirty in the morning. Nobody was still in the house except him.

Luffy was currently starving! Where was grandpa for his cooking! He clutched his stomach as it grumpled.

' _Oda, So hungry!_ ' Luffy thought as he looked down to his stomach. He also felt really weird. Like really weird. Whenever he went to bed he couldn't stop thinking about Miss-Nami. Shoot he couldn't stop thinking about Miss-Nami all the time! Like he really missed her or something! It was so strange!

Luffy sighed and got up. Going to his bedroom to retrieve the Key. Maybe Miss-Nami was cooking up something! Luffy bolted for his door. Grabbing the key and address. Running down the stairs but not before leaving out the door and locking it. He Was on his two speeder before you even knew it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nami.

Seven forty in the morning.

Nami was dressed up for work. Pretty much in the same business attire as before. A dress suit that cut off at the knees her purse was on her arms and she was ready to go. But Oda was she hungry. Deciding to make a quick breakfast before she left. She got off her bed and slowly walked into the kitchen. But in the hallway that was entering her kitchen. She seen a figure quickly attack her. Currently pushing down on her. And forcing her down to the ground and kissing her neck.

But all was calm as it was just a stupid knucklehead.

"Shishishi hey Miss-Nami! I missed you! " Luffy japed as he kissed her neck. Nami struggled to free herself as Luffy kisses were too much for her.

"Luffy~" Nami whined. "I got work. Please get off me" Nami protested. But like all things she tried with him they were in vain.

"Miss-Nami~ *Smooch* I missed you! *Smooch* I want this!" Luffy whined right back at her. All the while kissing and sucking her neck.

Nami sighed and stopped resisting letting Luffy proceed like a wild stupid animal.

They locked eyes and Luffy stopped. Nami was submitting to him. They were currently on the ground. Luffy was currently on top of Nami. Not all the way, as her legs were locked at the knees. Preventing him fully climbing on her.

"Miss-Nami?" Luffy asked her with a stupid grin on his face.

Nami gulped. "Yes, Luffy?"

"Spread your legs apart Miss-Nami! I wanna taste you! Shishishi!" Luffy asked her boldly.

Nami blushed hard and looked down. Noticing she already started to grow wet from this. But would refuse him.

"No Luffy, I have to work." Nami sighed not wanting to say no to him. Luffy frowned at her. Obviously upset and sad. Nami noticed this. And went to offer something else.

"Luffy when I get here after work" Nami leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Nami then separated the two. Leaning back only a little bit so their lips were only a few centimeters apart.

"You can take me as much as you want when I get back~" Nami added a little sultriness to the end of it. Trying to sweeten the pot

But Luffy huffed and just kissed her on the lips. Nami objected of course but as soon as Nami felt his strong hands on her hips. She instinctively felt submissive. She winced as Luffy retracted his lips. He said only a few words. "Spread your legs Miss-Nami" Luffy bid her. Nami hesitated but did as her master instructed her. Nami spread her legs apart.

She noticed Luffy immediately jumped at the opportunity. Moving forward and pushed his length against her panties. Luffy was a lot smarter than he came off. She noticed she couldn't close her legs as Luffy blocked her off. Nami gulped.

Luffy pulled his shorts down and pulled her panties to the side. Luffy didn't even ask for permission as he suddenly thrust his hard thick cock inside of her sopping wet pussy. Nami moaned out in ecstacy. Loving the feeling of his cock moving past her eager folds.

"Luffy~ Fuck~" Nami gasped out. Barely holding on as Luffy started using his hips with no mercy. Nami grit her teeth as she felt her walls start clenching around his thick cock. hearing Luffy grunt and **_hiss_** at her as she dug her nails into his back.

Oda it was just so slippery down there Luffy was just at it like a jackhammer, Pounding her tight pussy with absolutely no remorse.

"Luffy~" she moaned again. Letting Luffy control the pace. Luffy was bottoming her for the first time. Nami was no longer his mistress. His kinky little mistress that bottomed him She was for a better word his slut.

"Miss~ Nami~" Luffy hissed at her.

Nami was a mess. She was just so hazy as Luffy thrusted in and out. This wasn't making love. It was just animalistic sex. Luffy just kept using his hips with no remorse. No doubt stretching her tightness out.

"Luffy~ you're so deep~" Nami moaned as Luffy pounded her. His balls slapping right onto her ass.

This went on for a few moments Nami could only roll her eyes back and let her tongue limp out her mouth. The younger stud was ravaging her pussycat. she was so lost in pleasure and bliss. Nami suddenly got the energy to talk a little kinky

"You fuck me like you want to get me pregnant Luffy!" Nami screamed out in pleasure. this getting a laugh from him.

Luffy suddenly leaned in kissed her, Invading Nami's mouth with his tongue. Intent on locking tongues with his new toy. But as Nami found out He was just a stupid trickster. Without warning Luffy slammed Into her as deep as he could and let his seed spray into her. Coating her walls with his sticky seed and making Nami's eyes shoot open. Nami instinctively clenched down on him and moaned into his mouth letting array of her own juices that were pent up from the other day. Nami stayed like that, letting Luffy calm down and pull out.

He finally did. They were both panting heavily. Nami felt really weird. She could feel Luffy's jizz start to leak out of her snatch, she was somewhat disgusted. But also felt somewhat proud. Luffy just giggled and laughed.

Nami sighed, and shook her head. Suddenly she felt Luffy fix her panties and pull them back to the side. Doing the same for his shorts.

Luffy was suddenly a gentleman. Locking lips with her, and began licking the inside of her mouth. as their tongues clashed and Luffy held her. Nami felt super loved and appreciated. this went on for a minute or two. the two constantly wrestling for dominance. Nami having the edge most of their little match. Luffy suddenly stopped, and slowly retracted his tongue from her orfice. earning a whine from the older woman. Nami pouted, she was having so much fun... and Luffy just giggled and stood up. he offered Nami his hand and she took it.

Nami was a little wobbly from her orgasm. But thanks to Luffy's help she stood up fine. But before she could thank Luffy for that impromptu session. Luffy slapped her ass hard and bid her to cook.

 ***Smack***

"Uhh," Nami **_winced_** at the little pain, feeling the mark that he had left on her ass. it really stung.

"You got something to eat Miss-Nami? I'm hungryyy! Shishishi…" Luffy trailed off laughing.

 _'Idiot…'_ Nami thought, as she shook her head and started to move towards the kitchen, intending to get started on the cooking. as she started her trek, Nami could **_feel_** Luffy **_leak_** out of her with every step she took. Nami felt really kinky as she felt his seed start to trickle down her thighs as she walked.

Nami sighed, but then smiled. She _had to admit. Nami was very excited for what the future had in store for the two_.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _A/N: Wow, originally Chapter two was very different. But I had written scenes like that and it just got boring to write so I scrapped it. And figured why not try something "new" this chapter had a lot of dialogue in it. But it's pretty important to the overall plot. Next chapter we're going to delve into how unhealthy relationship like this can get. By unhealthy I mean they're going to bang… a lot. Lol RR. -MJ22_


	3. Exploration

Lonely,

Exploration.

Summary:Luffy and Nami Explore… yeah that's literally all they do this chapter. If y'all want plot let me know. Lol.

A/N: What I meant by "unhealthy" well that's simple. Too much of anything is a bad thing. Anyways this chapter is going to be... well smutty.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nami/Third Person omniscient to start

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Smooch*

Kiss*

Suck*

"Ouch! Not so hard! That hurts!" The older women berated the younger man.

The Man subsided, taking his mouth off her neck. "Sorry Miss-Nami, you taste good!"

Nami opened her mouth again. Sticking her tongue out. Luffy responded by kissing her and invading her mouth with his tongue. Nami moaned at the attention. If that's the thing she got attached too, it was his kisses. Nami felt super loved when his tongue connected with hers.

The two were sitting on her couch, Luffy immediately pounced on her after breakfast. So they were currently in a steamy make out session. Well it was a lot more than that. Nami was on his lap, panties around her ankles and Luffy was currently intent on exploring. Luffy's fingers were so deep inside her pussy, the sounds it made as he played with her wet pussy drove her insane.

Nami was currently trying hard to please him. He had no remorse with his fingers. So in comparison to her meager handjob. He was again winning in their little contest. The two were so enamored in their contests, always trying to one up the other.

Nami needed to breathe, so she pulled back. Feeling Luffy's longue tongue slither out her mouth. Luffy just whined at her it was hard to pay attention. As Luffy was kissing her cheek and her lips. Nami huffed. Enjoying the attention, and Luffy persistence on her pleasure and her comfort.

Nami didn't mind being the twerps plaything. She thought it was hot. A young sexy stud like Luffy was currently fawning over her. And she was twenty nine! Nami felt amazing as Luffy rubbed and kissed her. She never felt so sexy and proud of her body.

That's another thing Nami loved about their little love sessions. She just felt so proud of herself after they were done.

Nami smiled and then opened her mouth again, signalling for Luffy to come in. And he did. Slowly with his free hand gently grabbing her and pulling her into a deep kiss. Tongues fighting and both of their hands eager to pleasure one another.

This was so hot, Nami loved the feeling of his fingers inside her. They made Nami feel like jelly. His fingers stretching her out. Suddenly her eyes jerked open as his fingers found her G-Spot. She tensed up, ceasing all movements. Luffy noticed this too opening up his eyes as well.

Both locked in eye contact, Luffy started to slowly rub that spot again. Nami responded by moaning into his mouth. Of course he did it. Pressing onto it hard and quicker.

Nami could only moan and whimper into Luffy's mouth. Tongue licking her mouth and dominating her tongue. Nami wasn't even jerking him off any longer, she was rubbing her clitoris trying to peak at her lover's touches and sucking.

Luffy was still rubbing her G-Spot. Nami could only beg. As Luffy's longue perverted fingers were intent on making her cum. Nami was rubbing her clit hard squeezing it hard, pinching it hard, and rubbing on it with such intensity. Nami was close to her peak. She was rocking on his fingers trying to cum. Nami whimpered and begged in his mouth begging for release.

Luffy picked up his speed rubbing her quicker and harder. Nami eventually peaked. As the combination of his tongue dominating her mouth her clit being abused by her own self. And Luffy punishing her G-Spot. Was ultimately too much for her. She came and came hard on Luffy's longue fingers. Clenching around and them and keeping them in place. All the while moaning and groaning into his mouth.

Nami's hips just bucked and yipped. Nami panted and pulled away letting Luffy kiss her cheek with a snicker. Luffy eventually lifted her up and layed her on the lazyboy furniture. Withdrawing his fingers and licking her love liquids off them. Nami blushed at his eagerness to taste her.

"Geez Miss-Nami! You taste great! Shishishi" Luffy laughed at her again.

Nami groaned at the teasing. Only having the strength to mutter.

"Idiot…"

Nami looked at him shorts still on and everything. Nami looked at his long throbbing cock. She whimpered at the sight of the pre cum leaking from the tip. Knowing where his loads were gonna end up. Down her gullet or deep in her womb.

Nami was exhausted, tired from her orgasms. She let herself rest. But that was sparsely lived as Luffy quickly pounced again this time attacking her womanhood again. Luffy was on his knees her legs were suspended on his shoulders. Luffy's was intent on tonguing her down.

Nami only gasped and groaned. Her pussy was already sensitive. Luffy's tongue was licking up her juices.

"Luffy~ I'm… stop please~ " Nami Moaned half fake.

Luffy paid no mind to her, as he was trying to soak up her remaining liquids.

Don't get Nami wrong, she loved the attention. But Nami was a little honour bound at the moment. Luffy had made her peak twice over at this point and Nami had only made Luffy peak once. So she was trying to return the favor.

"Luffy~~" Nami whined.

Luffy slowly withdrew his tongue. And wiped his mouth. His toothy smile and laugh immediately came back.

"Yes Miss-Nami? Shishishi!" he sputtered out.

Nami groaned and spoke up. "Let your slut please you Luffy~ let me please my master for a change… I want to be on my knees for you~ please? " Nami huffed and begged him. She was half incoherent. Hazy lust filled her mind. Wanting to taste his seed and make him cum.

Luffy picked up her legs and withdrew his head from her pussy. And stood up.

Nami took this as her sign and slowly sat up. A little wobbly from her orgasm. Luffy plopped down and leaned back. Nami slowly slide to the ground. Eager to pay Luffy back for his labor.

Nami shifted to Luffy's length. Slowly taking off her business jacket and undoing her blouse. Discarding them and letting them drop. She still had her bra on. Nami leaned forward and grabbed it with her hand. Letting it wobble a bit before she leaned in some more. She let it plop on her face. Nami felt so passive like this. Letting Luffy see her like this… Nami did not know why she was so eager to please this kid. But she wanted nothing more than him at the moment.

Nami then started stroking him. Luffy groaned and looked at the ceiling. Nami just huffed.

It was a tedious, but Nami readied her throat and took him in. Luffy started spazzing at her. Luffy just shook and didn't waver as nami began to bob her head up and down. Trying to get him to release all that pent up energy.

Nami's mind was hazy. Thanks to Luffy. So Nami took him at her own pace just slow and just drawn out. Nami smiled at that. Being a little greedy with his thickness. Nami had to admit she loved the taste of his length whenever she was on her knees trying to make him cum. That's when it tasted the best. It felt like Nami had to earn the right to taste his seed, and so far Nami was trying her best to make him unload his bitter milk.

She began to gag on it. Hearing Luffy's labored breaths and squeals as she pressed on. Nami was just in a hurry. The sounds she made really turned her on. It was so hot the emotion that she was emitting. Trying to show the kid how dedicated she was to his pleasure. She grunted and slowly took him out of her mouth much to Luffy's protest.

"Miss-Nami~ why'd you stop~" Luffy whined and groaned at her.

Nami just smirked and undid her latch on her bra. Letting it fall to the ground. Letting her breasts let loose. Nami blushed as she was just in her flimsy skirt now. But Luffy had his eyes trained to her mounds. Luffy just didn't let up. Nami's face just reddened at that. She looked away embarrassed. She enveloped his throbbing length with her breasts and began to wrap her mouth around him. Closing her eyes as she sucked him off. Luffy put his hand on her hand. Nami knew Luffy wasn't going to be a jerk and force her to go faster.

Nami had the satisfaction of knowing Luffy let her go straight her own pace. Respecting her wishes. That was another reason she was doing what she was doing with him. Luffy respected her. Luffy never belittled her at all. Nami in turn showed him nothing but respect and trust backwards. Reciprocating any and all feelings.

Nami just casually bobbed her head up and down. He was around eight inches long so Nami had enough room to move back and forth. Her breasts also felt warm as they wrapped around Luffy.

Nami heard Luffy groan. This one was loud. She looked up. Meeting Luffy's gaze. Nami still bobbed her head. Luffy blushed as she continued. Not caring if he was watching her go to town on him. Nami persisted on this. Luffy challenged her. Even though she lost the last two, Nami never backed down.

Luffy just winced and spoke

"Miss-Nami~ I'm about to…" Luffy trailed off and scratched his head.

Nami was disappointed she knew this wouldn't last longer. So she took him out her mouth. And leaned back, admiring his shiny cock covered in her saliva. Nami then began to pump him with her tits. It was so hot between there. Luffy moaned.

"Miss-Nami~ That feels so good!" Luffy told her as he gritted his teeth.

Nami just persisted and picked up her pace trying to make him let loose. Luffy hissed at her. Nami giggled.

"Ha, geez master you're an impatient one. Tee-hee" Nami chuckled as she massaged him.

Luffy just groaned in response.

Nami sighed. Luffy did not do dirty talk.

"Go on Luffy, Coat your slut's breasts with your thick cum. You know you want too~" Nami teased

Luffy spoke up surprisingly.

"Miss-Nami~ you feel so goood~" Luffy groaned and tilted his head.

Nami just huffed. She was getting nowhere with him.

"Miss-Nami~ put it back in your mouth~" luffy whined.

She rebuffed him "Uh Uh, I don't think so, if you want it in my mouth you put it there" Nami dared him.

Luffy grabbed her hair and moved her downwards. Nami moaned at his roughness. Nami tried to go back up. But Luffy held her in place. Nami smirked and bobbed harder trying to let his thick load hurry on.

Luffy suddenly slammed her deeper and grunted. That's when Nami tasted all of it. Rope after rope when down her throat. Jeez it was so much! Luffy just held her in place, as more and more of his sticky seed came out and coated her throat. Nami swallowed all of it. After what felt like an eternity Luffy let up.

Nami slowly took herself off his length. Some of his seed dripping on her breasts. It made a mess. And Luffy was panting. Nami was in bliss. Loving the bitter taste that was on her tongue. It was such a bittersweet taste. She wanted all of it and none at the same time.

Luffy groaned and went limp. Nami noticed this and whined, her lower ips were aching.

"Luffy~ please don't leave your slut like this. Miss-Nami needs some relief too~" Nami played along.

Luffy just leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Extending his tongue.

Nami loved that. She loved when Luffy did this. She felt super loved when he kissed her after something like a blowjob. It showed her Luffy appreciated her

Soon after he pulled away and helped her to her feet. Luffy then shifted her to the couch again. Sittiing her down and he knelt.

Luffy put her long legs on his shoulders, and went to for her snatch. beginning his assault. Nami could only be petrified as he started to lick her hood.

"Master~" Nami moaned as Luffy continued. She whimpered as he tongued her down.

Nami started to run her fingers through his hair. "I-I don't deserve you Master, You treat me so well~" She bellowed out as his attack continued.

She was right, Nami knew her place as his little whore. Luffy was so good to her. She was so grateful that he was here and treating her so good.

Luffy had his eyes closed and was currently one hundred percent focused on eating her wet pussy.

Nami couldn't buck at him, she couldn't yip either. Nami groaned as she was forced to endure Luffy's incredibly slow pace. Every once in a while Luffy would pinch her clit. Causing Nami to shudder. Luffy would just smile. Nami's nipples grew erect again, and she started to massage them pinching her girls. moaning and whimpering while Luffy teased her.

"Master~ Are you hard yet?" Nami asked him, in a teasing voice.

Luffy lifted his face up. Nami's face shot red. His face was soaked in her love liquids.

Luffy wiped his mouth off and just giggled, resuming his actions. Luffy started sucking on her clit.

"Master~ Please? I'm so wet for you~" Nami told him again. Luffy withdrew again. He had a bit of a frown on his face.

"Miss-Nami~ I wanna taste you!" He whined at her.

Nami Blushed even harder

Luffy stood up. Nami gazed down to his length, She instinctively whimpered. Luffy started to stroke his length. Nami only blushed. She was in such a kinky state. She was basically naked. Her breasts were bare to his eyes, as was her lower lips. He had ruined her skirt. Her legs were spread and all she had on was her socks. She could see why he was so turned on by the sight.

She started to trail her right hand down to her lower lips. She used her fingers to spread them. Nami Looked away.

"You can Come in Luffy..."

Luffy took his hand off his length. slowly coming over to her. Nami only whimpered as he put his hands on her skin. Their they were again, back at her waist. He took his right and lined it up to her eager opening.

Luffy inched his way inside.

"Master~ You're Stretching me out!" Nami cried out.

Luffy looked her in her eyes. he started thrusting. With every thrust of his hips, her breasts began to slap back and forth.

"Punish Me Master! I've been Bad!"

Luffy grit his teeth. Thrusting back and forth slowly.

Nami was a stuttering mess. she was Constitantly in bliss. Her eyes were rolling back into her head. Loving Luffy's powerful thrusts. It felt so good!

Luffy's thrusts met no bounds. He had no remorse for his slut.

She constantly moaned. rocking back and forth on his length. Luffy just kissed her every now and then. Nami loved his antics. Ever since she taugjt him that. He always kissed her. and made her feel special.

She was craving that feeling of being dominated by him.

She wrapped her long legs around him. making sure his seed went nowhere but inside her.

Nami didn't want to admit it. but she was a pervert. Nami loved when she felt Luffy leak out of her. Now Nami didn't want to get pregnant. She was on the pill and took Plan B after every session between the two. But she loved that feeling. Nami was ashamed to admit it.

Luffy kept thrusting inside her. Nami was grateful his length was pleasuring her.

"Luffy~ Harder~" Nami groaned again.

Luffy picked up his pace, the sound of their sex was so naughty. he had her in a bear hug. they were so closely knotted together. it was so blissful,

"Miss-Nami~ I'm gonna cum~" Luffy moaned out.

Nami spoke up. "Go ahead and let it out~ Fill you're sluts pussy with your sticky seed~" She said in a teasing voice. Nami was ready she was close.

Luffy Laid Nami on her side. She grunted and felt very uncomfortable in this position. But she knew it was worth it. Nami smiled in ectasy as Luffy slammed into her even deeper than he had ever before. getting lost in the pleasure that was sex with Luffy.

As Luffy slammed into her cervix with every thrust. Nami only clenched tighter, not only on instinct but of her own will. her muscles squeezing down on his thick cock trying to get his bitter seed to shoot deep in her womb.

"Miss-Nami~ You're Super tight!" Luffy moaned into her. Nami payed him no mind she was too tired to moan.

"I'm Gonna Cum Miss-Nami!" Luffy bellowed out as he slammed into her, deep as he's ever been, Soon after he let out rope after rope directly into her womb none was able to coat her inner walls. Nami clenched down on Luffy. making her already tight pussy a prison. Her toes curled up. as she felt Luffy's seed fill her up she could only freeze up. it hadn't been that deep inside her before.

Nami let out a little smile and stuck her tongue out, closing her eyes. and letting herself enjoy the feeling of Luffy filling her womb up with his seed.

In the end though. Nami had to admit, she loved being this twerps slut.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Believe or not this story has plot to it. Lol. Anyways. yeah... Read and Review -MJ22

10-20-17. Revised and added a scene to it. so it's not that much of a cop lut chapter.


	4. Idiot

Lonely. Chapter 4

Idiot,

 _Summary:Nami Dwells on their relationship_.

 _ **A/N: it's pretty tame this chapter. Actual plot and stuff. Yah. It skips two weeks ahead. So in that time were having sex a lot… like every other day a lot. Keep in mind they are not dating**_.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nami.

It was a Sunday. It was a grey gloomy day. The clouds were crying and the wind was whistling. Nami was currently at home in her bed. Her lover's arms wrapped around her. Unintentionally making Nami drowsy. It was a work day. She had called in earlier.

Nami just sighed. Even if it was her day off Nami had to admit. It was hard getting anything productive when He was here. It was hard to do. Her lover… or that's what she preferred calling him, opposed to master. Because she was currently in a jam.

Nami didn't know what to call this relationship between her and her master? Nami was more or less his concubine. Luffy came over when he pleased. Luffy bent her over when he pleased and Luffy did whatever he wanted to her body when he pleased.

A Lot of time had passed. Luffy came over whenever, always there for her. Sex and Food that's what he wanted from Nami. And sex and food is what he got from Her. Nami sighed again. She didn't want to admit this. She was perfectly fine with being the twerps plaything. Every time Luffy had come over. Luffy always makes her feel so… Loved. Luffy makes her feel wanted. Luffy makes her feel so appreciated. She felt so sexy and beautiful. All thanks to some twerp who hadn't been in a woman before he had met her.

Nami shifted and turned to face him. He was awake too. Their little raunchy love session had just concluded. Her lower lips were quivering for his attention.

She went to his face and leaned against him. Nami was taller than him so it was easier to tease and entice him.

"Master~ can you please pleasure me? Please Master? Your little slut has been good I promise~" Nami whined and teased.

Luffy let out a grunt. Luffy quickly pushed her to the side. So she was on her back and before you know it. Luffy was inside her. Pleasuring her.

 **"Master, Master, Master."** Nami moaned as Luffy continued his assault.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nami.

It died down. Luffy slowly pulled out. They were both panting heavily. Nami had peaked from her master's onslaught, his unrelenting attack on her pussy. Luffy again had not pulled out. Nami whimpered as she felt Luffy leak out of her. Luffy collapsed next to her. Panting for air and going back under the covers.

"Miss-Nami~ I'm tired." Luffy whined. As He wrapped his arms around her.

"Sleep time..." Luffy trailed off leaning into her neck.

Nami just laid there dumbfounded. But not before Her conscious tore into her again.

 _ **"Wow, he's such a charmer"**_

Nami groaned getting irritated

" _Shut up, Honestly you're such a hypocrite"_ Nami huffed.

" _ **I'm you remember? I'm just your voice of reason."**_ Her innerself snickered at her. " _ **Still, he has his uses no?"**_ She asked mockingly.

Nami just shook her head. 'It's not like that… I-I don't know what we are. But we're something. And that's enough for me.' Nami told herself.

Her voice of reason didn't really believe it and continued to berate her.

 _ **"Yeah right. We're just his slutty slutty concubine. He only uses us for our body. And we use him for his. That's all it ever will be."**_ She sighed.

Nami just sighed. She decided she'd tell him. Or at least try to explore some options with Luffy.

Nami cleared her throat. Getting ready to tell Luffy

"Luffy" she spoke kind of loudly.

It got Luffy's attention.

"Yes, Miss-Nami?" Luffy spoke with a drowsy filled voice. She didn't know it, but he fell asleep

She huffed and sighed. This wouldn't be easy.

"Luffy… I just wanted to tell you… that I really like you… I think you're a great kid. And I love when you come over. You make me feel so young! And I love when we make love together. You make me feel so sexy and beautiful. bI love when you kiss me. I… I… want us to be more than just what we are now because… I" but before she could confess his stupid antics ruined the moment

 ***Snore***

Nami turned to see him snoring. Nami just sighed.

"Idiot…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nami.

Nami awoke from the sound of Luffy putting on his shoes. Nami sat up, Luffy didn't seem to notice her. She would wait until Luffy would. She used the blankets to cover herself. Nami studied him, he seemed to be in a hurry. Nami was just disappointed, that Luffy didn't wake her up.

She waited, and he just turned to leave. Not looking in her direction at all. Nami called out to him.

"Luffy, Wait" Nami called out a bit bashful.

Luffy turned to her. He was wearing some black pants and a white shirt, his red and white sweater was hanging on his left shoulder. A frown was present on his face. He looked distressed. But Nami knew better, that fake smile he had suddenly put on for her wasn't going to fool anybody. Let alone her.

"Oh, Hey Miss-Nami" Luffy spoke in a hushed tone. His voice seemed to fade as he spoke. like he was afraid or worried. Nami was confused on that end. Luffy was so straightforward with her. Nami was shocked that he was acting like this. Luffy was so… spontaneous. Always taking her so roughly and so out of nowhere.

Nami pondered on what to say next. She wanted to know why Luffy was such in a hurry to leave. Normally Nami would have to resort to her work card to get out of his company. Luffy rarely left on his own. It seemed so foreign for Luffy to leave so suddenly and abruptly.

Nami, deciding to finally break the silence, Spoke up All the while afraid of what her lover would say.

"Luffy, where are you going? Don't you want to stay here with me?" Nami asked sweetly, like she always did when she spoke to him. Well that was true most of the time. Whenever she was mad at him she'd change her tone.

Luffy's response was just a sigh. He walked forward and sat down next to her. Luffy leaned in and kissed her.

"Miss-Nami, I gotta go. But I'll be back ok?" Luffy flashed a fake smile and walked away. Nami wasn't having none of this. She stood up and grabbed his arm.

She didn't care she was bare naked, Luffy had seen her too many times to count.

"Where are you going?" She asked in that tone. Nami rarely was angry at him. But she felt as if she had a right to know where he was going. Luffy was… something.

Luffy just looked at her. He didn't trail his eyes down her body. Luffy may have came over for sex but he didn't strike her as a man who wanted nothing but sex. Luffy seemed to respect her.

Luffy sighed and hugged her. Leaning into her skin and spoke directly into it.

"Miss-Nami, I-I gotta go study…" Luffy said in a low tone like he was a little ashamed.

Nami leaned back and seen he was being a hundred percent honest about his uh… predicament. Which honestly made her chuckle.

"Ha, you're such a doofus." Nami chuckled softly at him

Luffy just frowned.

"See! I knew you'd think it was stupid." Luffy sighed and frowned at her. Nami just chuckled and turned to her dresser picking out some clothes.

"Don't leave Luffy." She told him, not really looking in his direction. She heard Luffy groan and whine. A small smile grew on her lips.

 _'Idiot…'_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nami got done with her outfit. She told Luffy to wait on the couch. His stupid whining was getting on her nerves. Nami had to admit, He was a little cute when he didn't get his way.

She had an outfit picked out. Deciding to go with something extremely modest, and also something constricting. So Luffy wouldn't perv off and try something with her, while she helped him study.

Luffy had told her he was trying to become a fireman. So Nami was there to help him. Her mind began to wander, Luffy certainly had the physique. His lean muscles… His toned abs… her mouth began to water.

But before she could get lost in her imagination her ever so present, nagging conscious appeared. Deciding to berate her for her girly antics.

' _ **Geez Nami, You're Twenty-Nine. Get your shit together and stop daydreaming about him. You're not a school girl.'**_

Nami just shook her head. And shot back at herself

 _'You're honestly the biggest hypocrite I know. How Many times do I gotta tell you? YOU'RE ME! You think these perverted thoughts, I-I-I just act on them.'_ Nami told herself, blushing at her honesty.

Her conscious snorted.

 _ **'That's partially true. But we're more different than you think. I would never act on these repulsive feelings. No matter how good he makes us feel…'**_ Nami trailed off

Nami shook her head.

' _Yeah you say that, but we're still a woman at the end of the day, no matter what the age difference is between the two of us. We have needs too…'_ she trailed off

Her conscious for once, seemed to agree with her.

 _ **"You're right, now stop wasting his time**_ '

Nami just shook her head and walked to her bathroom. Well snuck, Luffy was here and Nami didn't know what type of appetite he was in. Luffy always seemed to be ready to go at any moment. So she was always sneaking around when she wanted to get something done.

Nami tiptoed to the bathroom, making sure her floorboards didn't creak as she crept through her apartment.

Her bathroom came into view, victory insight she hurried along. But as soon as she got into her bathroom's doorway. A pair of arms wrapped around her stomach. A Chin nuzzled into her neck, whining.

"Miss-Nami~~~~ Can we go? It's gonna close!" Luffy whined on her.

Nami sighed. She should have known better, She never snuck around him... Successfully that is, Nami did it all the time to avoid his… hunger.

She turned her neck to face him. But she couldn't, he was pushing his head against hers. Inturn she couldn't see him all the way.

"Luffy, let go. I'm trying to shower." She huffed.

Luffy just whined again. "Miss-Nami~ why do you even need to shower? We hardly did anything"

Nami just shook her head. Somewhat disgusted by Luffy's antics. "Luffy, I like to feel clean after something like that…" Nami paused to think of the sex the two had. Her cheeks blushing red.

She however continued. "Just because you don't get as dirty as me, doesn't mean I can't get clean. You never pull out! and you always make a mess!" Nami berated him.

Luffy just yelled back at her.

"You never tell me too Miss-Nami!You're the one always wrapping your legs around me!"

Her face shot a deep red, Flabbergasted at his words. She didn't know what to say, so she started to stutter.

"I-I" Her words came out as gibberish

To add more salt in a wound. Her conscious berated her too.

 _ **'He Has a point, No?'**_ Her conscious finished, chuckling at her.

Nami gritted her teeth. Absolutely pissed off that her wingman of all people had taken his side. She internally growled. _Shut Up!'_

Nami then turned her attention to her idiot, Turning around and facing him. Luffy gulped at this.

"And You! I-I don't know!" Nami finished as she hit him upside the head. Luffy fell to the floor, a comedic bump appeared on his head.

Luffy recovered, rubbing his head and whining. "Miss-Nami~ that hurt."

She started to breathe hard and stared at him on the floor. Letting her anger be known.

But he spoke up. Not knowing when to keep silent.

"Wait, **and?"** Luffy tilted his head and asked her.

All anger subsided and a blush grew on her face. She immediately turned around and bolted in the bathroom. Locking the door, She sighed.

' _Idiot_ …' she trailed off with a smile.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After her shower, Nami got ready. She barely used any makeup. It didn't take long but she was finally ready. She was wearing an incredibly modest outfit. A pair of blue jeans and a red sweater.

It was chilly out. Her sweater covered her butt. Nami looked in her bathroom mirror. Her figure wasn't being flaunted, that was a relief. She was going out and doing something with Luffy… for the first time ever…

The two had always interacted in her apartment, they rarely left together. Luffy had always came over on his bike, and in turn always left on his bike. She rarely gave him a ride home. The two always just had sex... That was it. Well they also ate her cooking together. But it was just sex most of the time.

Nami was frightened. They weren't dating at all. What kind of concubine is she? Yeah they had sex, but going out and helping him with homework? Well not homework, But studying.

Nami looked in the mirror, her eyes staring back at her. As her gaze never let up.

 _'What are we?'_

That question seemed to drill her mind. She asked it more frequently as she got to know him. Luffy was… A sweet kid. He loved food and her. Even though their relationship was sex based. Luffy just seemed to enjoy being around her. Luffy recently just came over to hang out with her. They in the end still had sex. But Luffy hugged her, and Kissed her more. and just seemed to hold onto her longer.

Was he growing attached? Nami had to say, She was starting to experience some feelings for him.

But Nami just shook her head and sighed. She was twenty nine and Luffy was nineteen. It was all in her head.

Nami looked away and walked into the living room. She chuckled, she realized she was starting to be the idiot.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _A/N:Show don't tell. Lol anyways. Originally this was supposed to be a lemon only fic. But yah. I like the outline I recently wrote for it. It's lit. Lol._

 _Final notes for this chapter: I recently updated chapter three. It was kind of a copout chapter Imo. So I scolded myself into writing a better ending for that chapter. I also cleaned up chapter one and two a bit so it's easier to read._ _Anywho. I've been keeping it on point with these updates. Nami's Plunder will be updated tomorrow. I've just been chilling on that chapter. I'm on a journey. Studying people's writing and expanding my own_.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _SirPihna: Thanks for the constructive criticism. Like for real, it really helps! But lastly. This isn't a LuHan story. I'll admit it gives off vibes pertaining to that particular pairing, but having said that. It's LuNami. It's not up to interpretation. If people substitute Nami's name for Hancock's, that's fine. Like honestly._

But _what I'm writing is LuNa. Just a note to any future readers. Who think I'm secretly supporting that other pairing. As it was mentioned in my very first review of this story. I ship LuNa. LuVi sneaks in once in awhile, but really LuNa is my OTP_.

Read and Review -MJ22


	5. A Day at the library

Lonely, Chapter 4.5. A Day at the Library

Chapter Summary: Fluffy and Sweet.

A/N: Here's a fun fact, I write stories on my phone…

X X X X

Nami.

 **Scribble** ***Scribble *Scribble**

The orangette sighed, as she looked to the notebook of her raven haired companion. It was littered with at least a dozen ineligible paragraphs. Well to his credit, he could read them; Nami couldnt, his handwriting was far too sloppy for her. The kid in question, a "Man" of nine and ten, A young adult named Luffy. He was currently studying to become a firefighter, even with her help it was proving to be quite the task. Though Nami mused in smiles, as the steps to become a firefighter puzzled even her. And she had her master's degree.

What Luffy needed to do was get his Driver's license, and attend various workshops and take tests. It was a strenuous long road that would take at least a year by Nami's guess. All that Luffy had was a High school diploma, and he had no idea how to drive.

The two sat next to each other at a long table on the second floor of their local library. Luffy seemed to be growing restless. Nami just endured his antics. Letting him groan and pout at the realization of the hard task ahead of him. Nami would try to be there to help him, Despite their overzealous sexual "relationship". She did not want to admit it but Nami cared deeply for the boy, he brings her happiness, and seemed like a sweet kid. She'd be happy to help him along and find a place in the world. Nami was near a decade older than him.

Luffy suddenly groaned very loudly, and then slumped his head against the table. Nami giggled as his head collided with the table. He currently was showing no evidence of pain or discomfort at the sensation of his head colliding with the wood. It was comedic. Nami sighed and spoke up. At least wanting to make sure he was alright.

"Luffy-Dear. Are you alright." Nami asked with a sweet voice. She wanted to come off as... helpful. Her conscious just chuckled at her.

Luffy just spoke up in a groaning, whiny voice. Obviously displeased with his current predicament.

"Miss-Nami~ my head hurts! All this writing is stupid! Why would I even need to know all this stuff to fight fires! It's stupid."

Nami just chuckled and shook her head in disbelief. Though her companion did have the physique... Their was way more to the job than that. You needed to know how to operate a vehicle. Experience in the EMT area would definitely help him. And that would mean training to become an EMT which would mean another set of courses and classes and training. The orangette sighed and slumped against her chair.

Sighing, she shook her head. Nami decided she'd try to comfort the energetic kid. As no good would come out of him having a foul mood. She leaned forward and locked her left hand with his right. Interlacing her fingers and crossing them with his. Luffy in response turned his head and opened just his right eye, and began to stare at her.

She smiled at him and spoke up in the sweetest voice possible. "Luffy, don't worry yourself. You're young!" Nami giggled at his pouting. She remembered being in the exact same position when she was his age. Overwhelming requirements for her then dream job. She however continued, not wanting to get lost in thoughts of the past "Don't worry! You'll get there eventually Luffy, you just have to put your mind to it."

Luffy just sighed, and then snickered at her. "Shishishi, you sound like a counselor Miss-Nami!"

Nami just chuckled back at him. "Ha, Well Luffy, I was a teacher. So you're not too far off…" she trailed off again with a smile still present.

This seemed to have gotten his attention as he immediately sprung up and looked spiked with curiosity.

"Really Miss-Nami!? You were a teacher?!"

Nami shook her head and giggled. "Yeah, When I was around your age I decided I wanted to be a teacher. I taught preschool kids…." She could not contain herself as a huge smile spread across her face. "They were really sweet kids…"

Luffy frowned, and spoke to voice his sadness "You don't teach anymore Miss-Nami? Why not?"

Nami sighed and brought her right hand to her face. Slowly bringing them up so she could rest her right cheek on her palm.

She leaned on her palm and grew sad, she had so much fun teaching. Nami loved going into work and seeing all of the youngins. They lit her days up. Nami felt like a mother then...

Luffy quickly spoke up, interrupting her thoughts. "Miss-Nami, what's wrong?" He spoke in a concerned tone.

Nami breathed a deep sigh and spoke up."it'd nothing Luffy-Dear. It's just that I miss teaching those kids. It was so fun."

"Well why'd you stop Miss-Nami?" Luffy questioned. Naivety present in his voice.

Nami shook her head."Luffy, I didn't make the money I wanted to make… So I decided to take a different career path. It seems like so long ago, but it worked out for the best I suppose…"

"Oh" was Luffy's singular reply. He then promptly smashed his head against the table again and the closed his eyes. Which made Nami's mood a little less sour. A smile grew on her face again. 'Doofus…'

However he turned his face to meet her gaze. Opening up his right eye yet again.

"What ya do now Miss-Nami? Do you like it?" Luffy asked her with a smile growing on his face.

Nami chuckled and shook her head. "I'm an accountant Luffy, it's easy money, but do I like it? No not really."

"Well what did you do before you wanted to be a teacher Miss-Nami?"

Nami looked up and stared at the younger man in bewilderment. Luffy was really prodding at her past today. She chuckled. She decided she'd indulge him. If Luffy was really curious about her. However, his lines of inquiry had hit her in realization. She felt her cheeks rise in heat.

' _Luffy is interested in me… and not My Body… you really know how to make a girl feel important you doofus…'_

Nami's eyes remained on her companions face. Butterflies started fluttering in her stomach. Over something as stupid as his questions. Nami just studied his bright smile and just shook her head. Yet the blush on her cheeks remained.

Nami found it hard to formulate words and began stuttering out incoherently. "W-Well L-L-Luffy, when I was around s-sixteen or s-seventeen." Nami quickly shook her head and bit her tongue. Letting the pain from that get her out of this girly funk she was currently in. Luffy's smile persisted and his eyes stuck to her. Making it very hard to remove herself from this girly daze she was currently in.

However Nami cleared her throat and spoke up "Well... when I was sixteen or seventeen Luffy. My homeroom had a senior field trip. If I recall correctly… we had went on a summer cruise after graduation. And it was during that cruise that's when I fell in love with Drawing maps! I loved it Luffy! I loved cartography so much! I drew the maps so well!" Nami spoke in a giddy tone. Absolutely loving the memories. Unbeknownst to her, her grip on his fingers were growing ever so tighter.

"Uhh, Miss-Nami? what does cartography mean? Were you good at it?"

Luffy's questioning had pulled her out of her thoughts. Her gaze returned to her brooding companion. "Hmm, To put it simply Luffy it's just island mapping. But I was really good at it too! Whenever the class and I made stops at a certain island, I'd draw them down to the wire!" Nami spoke proudly, honestly couldn't help it. Seeing him light up at her accomplishments made her feel…Proud.

"Shishishi! Well why didn't you become a cartographer Miss-Nami? You said you were really good at it." Luffy asked with a big stupid naive smile on his sweet innocent face.

Nami sighed, and looked away. Turning away from his childish like gaze. And began Staring deeply into the oak colored longtable.

Her younger companion must have sensed the change in mood. As he sat up once again. And stared at her with both of his eyes. Nami realized she was still clutching his right hand. She sighed and let go. Slowly retracting her fingers and bringing them up to the table.

A few more moments passed and then she told him the simple reason why she hadn't chased her dream.

"Most of the world has already been mapped Luffy, that's why. I'd love to be on the seas. Drawing. But sadly...it's been done already. Not to mention with satellites, cartography has been rendered totally obsolete." Nami told him sighing. Luffy just stared at her in disbelief.

"That's stupid." Luffy told her dumbfounded.

Nami cracked a smile and then chuckled at the response.

"HaHa, you sure do know how to make a girl laugh Luffy." Nami chuckled as her smile stayed at him. She ignored her stomach and her butterflies swarming. They laughed and studied even harder after that little break.

After an hour or two later. they called it a day and began their trek to Nami's apartment. Nami walked ahead. The taller older woman strutted ahead and was most eager to get home. They had quickly gotten to the first floor, and was now nearing the entrance. Nami stopped, as an idea had suddenly entered her mind. she went into a full halt, this allowed her younger companion trek only a little bit past her. Nami boldly wanted to display her affections for him. she decided on a little kiss. she wanted people to know. They may have been complete strangers.

But Nami hoped it'd go a long way of showing her twerp how serious she was on advancing their relationship... Nami frowned for a second, Luffy and her weren't lovers... or dating for that matter. Nami was just his well... concubine. Nami blushed. it was way nicer than her role-playing terms... she shook her head, and qucikly grabbed Luffy by his wrist. He pouted at first, but hushed when their lips connected. Their kiss was weak, only lasting a second or two before Luffy pulled away with widened eyes and a gaping mouth. Nami just grew irritated. she huffed and began her walk to her car. Quickly ignoring the looks she walked out of the public library and quickly descended the cement stairs. saying nothing to the the younger man following her like a lost puppy.

With her twerp in tow, Nami arrived at her car, unlocked her doors. Quickly got in and started her car. Luffy following suit, and getting in shotgun.

Nami sped off, irritated and just in a foul mood. Luffy had no idea how to treat a woman in public. She shook her head and focused her energy on the road.

X X X X

Luffy

Luffy played with his thumbs. and began to focus on that. Luffy really didn't want to be here. he was currently in Miss-Nami's car, they were heading to her house. It felt really weird, the air felt heavy and it was kinda hard to breathe. Luffy could feel the tension in the air, he breathed a deep sigh. he hesitantly spoke up. Miss-Nami could be really mean sometimes.

Luffy turned to face her, she was driving. however the corner of her shifted to him. Before he could speak Miss-Nami had spoken up before him. Not before sighing very heavily.

"SighYes Luffy?" Miss-Nami asked him in a irritated tone.

Luffy slightly winced at her words, as single bead of sweat went down his forehead.

"What's wrong _Miss_ -Nami? " Luffy asked, as he was very curious.

Miss-Nami just sighed at him again, not taking her eyes off the road she gave him a response.

"Nothing's wrong Luffy."

Luffy just snorted in response. "I hate liars Miss-Nami, you know that, Shishishi." Luffy spoke with a little smile present on his face.

"Fine Dummy, it's because you pushed me away when I kissed you earlier." Miss-Nami finished with a pout and huff.

Luffy's eyes widened in suprise. And then he realized.

he sunk in his seat. "Oh..."

He currently feels her eyes still burning on him. Miss-Nami was probably looking for a reaction

It's not that Luffy didn't want her kisses, But...They never did that stuff in public...it was just really weird. He didn't mean to hurt Miss-Nami's feelings, Luffy sighed and rested his hand on his right palm. he stared out to the window until they reached her apartment.

X X X X

Nami

Nami threw her keys onto the table. she stepped out to her balcony. letting the cool fall air hit her face as she stared out to the city. Nami didn't mind the cold. it was welcoming, the air cooled her cheeks that had risen in anger. Nami sighed, she was being really bitchy to **_him_**...she was usually extremely nice to him. but what had transpired earlier had put a dent in her mood. It was a mistake kissing him in public. She had found out her little twerp was not ready for that type of relationship yet. Where kisses and displays of affection were public. Where eyes lingered on you if you were too... eccentric with your lovey dovey behavior. Despite all this, Nami wanted a kiss back, she wanted to feel him return it, It would have shown her that he didn't care about what others thought of their... "Taboo relationship" Yet, instead of a kiss. Luffy pushed her away. That stung more than anything.

Suddenly, the balcony door slowly slid open. Nami only turned her head to where she could see the door in the corner of her right eye. As expected her D ** _umb, Stupid,_** **_Idiotic, Loveable..._** Knucklehead stood there with his jacket slumped over his shoulder. Nami huffed in anger and... sadness as realization hit her. _'He's leaving me alone again...'_ Nami sadly mused, as she turned away again to stare out to the cold city.

Her knucklehead spoke up, a hint of sadness and nervousness present in his speach. Nami slowly smiled to herself, she was amused with his childish antics once again. Luffy was such an idiot, Luffy had fucked her into an incoherent mess plenty of times. He had seen her face when she peaked, and that was an embarrassing sight. Yet here he was, cowering and stuttering like a kitchen mouse. she let out a chuckle.

"Uhh, Miss-Nami I'm gonna go...So I'll see you... whenever..." He spoke with sadness, Nami sighed. she couldn't prevent him from leaving. So Nami let him leave, saying only a few words before he left not bothering to look back as she said the conflicting words

"Okay Sweetie... But please comeback soon, Your company is always welcome."

 _"Yeah, Miss-Nami_ ** _I promise_** "

She heard him turn around and start his trek towards the door. Nami willed herself to stop him. Yet she remained on the balcony. He said nothing as he left her all alone again... She could not stop the sudden tears from streaming down her face, and at this moment she felt the oldest she had ever been. and Nami absolutely hated that.

X X X X

A/N: Poor Nami, All she wants is affection from our favorite Strawhat Hero. Anyways, you may have noticed the terms "Luffy-Dear" and "Sweetie" pop up once or twice It might sound kind of gross at first, but hear me out.

Nami kind of sees herself as a mother figure to Luffy, here's how Nami's See's it. She's older than him. and she wants him to succeed. So that's where it comes from. So her saying "Okay Sweetie" is like saying. "Okay Luffy, You're an adult you can make your own decisions" That's how I interpret it. Part of the reason I will never ship robin and Luffy together. It's because I interpret a mother figure from Robin. you may say, "Well Nami's acting as a mother figure right now how can you ship them?"

Easy, in this story their relationship was sex only when it started. but factor in Nami's loneliness and her need for comfort and attention. She saw Luffy as a potential "Partner" I'm not tryying to say "Boyfriend and Girlfriend" because Nami doesn't want that from Luffy, the person she chooses for a relationship with. Will need to fit certain aspects. And to Nami, Luffy is hitting home on all of the requirements that she is looking for. Nami is not looking for a boyfriend. she is looking for a **partner**. She's playing the long game, and her seeing this younger, energetic, sweet, and sincere person who cares about the person, and not her body. it's clear that Nami feels as if she's hit the jackpot. anyways, this mother figure came to light after seeing how sweet and kind he was, and after seeing a bit of naivety. Then that's when the motherly side of wanting the best for him arrived.

Anyways, Keep Nami's "Mother Figure" in mind. it may have an impact way down the line.

Also, the original ending for this chapter was way different. But it didn't line up with chapter fives beginning. So I fixed it

Read and Review - Maplejordan22


	6. Frustration

Chapter Five, Frustration.

Chapter Summary: After Not seeing Luffy for over a month, Nami is incredibly frustrated. So in turn she pays her favorite knucklehead a visit.

X X X X

Nami.

Tick Tock* *Tick Tock* *Tick Tock*

Nami breathed a deep sigh, that fucking clock was driving her insane. She looked over to her watch. It was noon, her lunch break had began not a minute earlier. Though Nami supposed it'd give her a moment to breathe and take her mind off such frivolities that troubled her mind for the past week or two.

Nami cared not to admit it, she was longing for her companion, that wore his silly strawhat with pride, she was talking about Luffy, though Nami supposed the boy had no feelings for her. His rather unexplained act of disappearance of late had all but confirmed it.

Though, Nami could not he mad at him. He was kid of nine and ten, Luffy had a life to live. And she was a woman grown, living a full life of nine and twenty. She could somewhat understand why Luffy did not wish to continue their acts of… well, truthfully she could not. The twerp she had broughton into her bed had everything he could ever wanted from a woman.

Nami was smart, funny, a great cook and they played in the sheets whenever it was on Luffy's whim. And the last of all Nami was beautiful, for being a woman of nine and twenty, she sure had the look of a young, buxom woman. And Luffy seemed to love her company. Always taking Nami so roughly, and whenever he desired to, Nami in turn loved his company as well. Luffy made her feel so young and sexy, and that's what she absolutely loved about him. As an aging woman, Luffy was perfect for her. He didn't care about her age. And in the end, That is all Nami ever cared about. The person not the number.

Though as Nami learned, all good things must come to an end. It seems like there little tenure as lovers, indeed has. Nami could only look back and remember the moments they used to share together. The kisses… Nami absolutely loved it when Luffy kissed her. Those were so passionate. She also thought back to the way Luffy would use his tongue…

Nami closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. As she remembered the feelings of luffy's tongue wiggling it's way into her various… openings. Nami blushed and continued to get lost in her so sudden perverted thoughts. Her eyes were still closed. And Nami resisted the urge to let her hands trail down to her lower lips, that had suddenly started aching for attention.

Nami thoughts drifted to that of Luffy, when he'd shove all of his length into her. Nami held in moans as she recalled luffy's powerful thrusts. Remembering the feeling of penetration. Made Nami draw blood, she grunted in slight pain and slowly retracted her teeth. Tasting the blood as it flowed backwards. Only one thing was left on her mind then as she swallowed the bitter iron tasting liquid. 'Luffy…'

(A/N: Yandere Nami would be really fun to write…)

X X

Nami.

As she stepped out of the office after a long day. Only one thing nagged her thoughts. Luffy… she could not focus at all after the little incident at lunch. Images of Luffy had flooded her mind and Nami could not stop thinking about the stupid twerp in the straw hat. She had just slacked off until four and was now leaving her accounting job. Nami chuckled, she couldn't even remember the last time she had come into work actually determined about improving the company.

Nami sighed as she got to her little jet black sedan, it'd be another lonely day at her single bedroom apartment. Nami's thoughts didn't drift to sex between her and Luffy. Sex in the end was meaningless. Nami just wished someone would be their for her, and not her looks. Despite the age difference between her and Luffy, Luffy was that someone. Nami sighed again and hit her forehead against her steering wheel. She was getting nowhere in her pursuit of… well truthfully Nami had no idea what she was looking for.

Was Luffy a step in the right direction? She hadn't seen him over a month. Ever since she had helped him study at the library. Nami recalled back to that day. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Nami just helped him out… Nami sighed, had she done something to upset him? No that couldn't be it. Nami was rarely ever angry at him, only when he'd do something stupid, his idiotic shenanigans only caused her anger to arise.

Thinking back on the past made her head hurt, and it had been a long day of nothing but frustration. So Nami was inclined to go back to her apartment and sip on red wine till she fell into a deep sleep. Nami chuckled, it sounded like a good plan. She didn't have work tomorrow. So waking up at noon seemed better than this, a constant state of arguing with herself and thinking of a twerp and his long tongue…

Nami shook her head and started the car up. Even when she tried to relax, that strawhat clouded her mind.

Xxx

Nami.

It was around seven o'clock when Nami had decided to call it a night. She turned off her tv and set her empty wine glass down. Nami barely had one glass. Instead of a sweet glass of red wine, Nami was met with a bitter taste. The wine had tasted awful and had clung to her taste buds. Nami felt drowsy and right then and there had called it a night.

So Nami took the slow saunter back to single bedroom.. Passing the kitchen stove and countertops, as she walked in her lonely apartment, memories flooded back to her. Like at lunch these were of the perverted variety. Nami blushing as she remembered all the places her and Luffy had sex in her apartment. The couch a number of times, a few times Luffy had bent her over the table.and a few more incidents where Luffy had tried to have sex in the kitchen while she was preparing his meals. Resulting in a few heat related blisters for the both of them. Still, Nami preferred the scalding heat of blisters being assigned into her hand than being alone.

Nami sighed as she crawled into her queen sized bed. Remembering all the times they had also had sex in here. Nami just sighed and closed her eyes. Trying her hardest to sleep. Though it was impossible she was just not used to sleeping this early on a night off, and well… a certain twerp in an strawhat was making it extremely difficult as well.

Nami awoke to a pair of arms wrapping around her stomach. Her eyes widened in fear staring in the pitch black room, maybe Nami forgot to check the door, so she left it unlocked. She had no way of fending off an intruder, Nami tensed up, when the intruder nuzzled into her neck.

The voice which she immediately recognized was from her favorite knucklehead,

"Miss-Nami~~"

Nami just sighed in relief when his voice spoke up in a low whisper. She also was really really giddy with excitement. 'Luffy!'

"Luffy," Nami replied in a low whisper too. She had a smile present and was very excited to see him again. She tried to face him but Luffy had held her in place.

"No Miss-Nami, I just wanna sleep. Shishishi!" He finished chuckling.

Nami groaned, and then whined. "Luffy~ I want to see your face~" the older woman whined.

Luffy just chuckled again and smooched her cheek.

Nami huffed, and turned around. She could barely see him, just his raven colored eyes and his scar that rested under his left eye. Her heart picked up as she gazed into his eyes. It was blissful to know she was in his arms again. Nami smiled, and turned her attention to his lips. She really wanted to kiss them. Luffy smiled at her, His toothy grin appearing. It took a lot of courage to do so, but she puckered her lips and went in. Slowly leaning in for her prize, as she moved closer it felt like the world slowed down. Luffy met her halfway and they shared a kiss. This kiss felt better than any other one she had ever shared with him. Nami closed her eyes and got lost in that feeling of bliss.

X X X X

Her eyes shot open and she sat up. Nami was panting heavily and sweating. She looked to the left side of her and her heart sunk. The bed was empty. She had dreamed that whole scenario. Nami groaned, and facepalmed. She was just wishing for him, aching even.

She comedically sobbed into her hands,

"Why? Why me?" Nami asked fake crying and full of anger at herself. She got up and stormed into her kitchen and then into her living room. Throwing on her shoes and grabbing her purse. She still had her bed clothes on. She had a white muscle shirt on with… Luffy's black shorts on… Nami shook her head. They were comfortable. He shouldn't have left them here…

Nami just chuckled and stepped out to her car. Slowly taking the elevator to the floor level and out to the street. Ignoring any looks she had gotten from her asshole neighbors.

Once she got outside in the chilly streets she hurried towards her sedan. And started up her car. Shivering as she put it in drive.

Nami had one destination, despite her conscious nagging her and telling her what a terrible idea this was. That destination was Luffy's apartment.

X X X X

Nami.

As Nami pulled up to his grandfather's apartment building she just sat outside and bundled into her car. It was frosty outside, as it was going into the Autumn season. Nami did not pack a sweater. And she was not dressed for the weather. Nami breathed a deep breath of air and decided to go in and confront the accursed twerp who seemed to linger in her thoughts… among other things that they seemed to do to her.

As Nami stepped out of the car and she shivered, and hurried to the building she sparsely recalled from the last time she was here. And the felt like an eternity ago. She quickly climbed the wide slippery steps. Hanging onto the railing as she climbed up. Nami opened the door and went in, the lobby only had one person in it. And that looked to be the manager. It was around nine thirty. And he was passed out.

Nami took this opportunity and went over to the desk and quickly picked up his note pad. After scouring through it for about a minute she found his apartment number. And what time he had came in.

Apartment #213, Monkey D. Luffy: 7:13 PM

Nami put the pad down and walked to the elevator. She pressed two and after a few brief moments she arrived at the second floor. As she came out the elevator Nami noticed the walls were gray and the floor was sandy colored, it looked like a hospital.

Nami shook her head and went to find his apartment, walking past door after door as she finally arrived at her destination. Nami sighed and studied the wooden door with the number 213 encrusted on it. She was incredibly nervous. Which ticked her off.

Nami slowly took a deep breath, breathing in and breathing out. Despite being nine and twenty she was still a woman. And she still did have girly desires… much to her conscious dismay. Nami slowly brought her right hand up the door and knocked three times.

 **Knock *Knock *Knock**

Now the nerve-racking began, as Nami stood in front of the door. Waiting for an answer. It felt like an eternity, Nami was getting giddy and jittery as she waited, her hands were shaking and couldn't stop moving. How could she be this nervous? Her heart stopped as she heard the doorknob rattle and slowly open up. The door had no peephole, and whomever was on the other side had to open up the door to see who knocked.

The door creaked open, and slowly her knucklehead appeared. His strawhat hung off his neck, he had a plain white t-shirt on as well as a pair of navy grey sweater pants.

Nami didn't even let him speak before she quickly attacked him for a hug. Wrapping her arms around him and leaning into his neck.

Luffy stumbled back a bit, but quickly recovered. He spoke up in a confused tone. As he wrapped his arms around her too. Which made Nami's heart melt. As she pressed harder into his neck.

"Miss-Nami?" Luffy asked her in a sweet confused tone.

Nami blushed, and sniffled into his skin. For once, Nami did not hate that nickname.

X X X X

A/N:I really like Nami accepting her nickname, I really love the nickname, Luffy uses it to sometimes tease Nami about her age and Nami accepting the nickname is kind of like her accepting the age difference between them…

 ** _*Cough show don't tell.*_**

This fic is really Nami centric, and that might change with some events that are about to occur… I have an idea for an ending that's extremely bittersweet. And I really love that ending. But that's not for a while.

Anyways I started writing the library chapter but that was really nothing to write home about. It was boring and had the story going down a direction I did not like. So I scrapped it. That means I have to scrap chapter six, which I wrote ahead of five.

Until next time Read And Review -MapleJordan22


	7. Reunited

Lonely, Chapter Six Reunited.

Summary: Nami and Luffy reconcile.

X X X X

Nami.

"Miss-Nami?" Luffy asked, as he slowly wrapped his hands around her.

Nami sniffled into his neck and burrowed in. Nuzzling farther into his skin, as his scent filled her nostrils she became dizzy, and haziness clouded her mind. Her leg muscles became jelly and Nami began to feel very disoriented. She practically collapsed against the kid. Only for Luffy's grip on her to strengthen and tighten around her. Making Nami feel safe… and loved… she just sniffled again and closed her eyes. A huge smile slowly spread across her face. Nami was just happy to be in his arms again, A feeling of reassurance crept over her, as his hand went to rub on her back. And Nami absolutely loved that, it felt so…foreign to her, this feeling of...bliss; mixed with love and comfort. It was intoxicating, Nami wanted to stay like this forever.

Nami had no idea how long this went on for, she didn't speak and Luffy didn't speak. She assumed it had been quite some time, as her knucklehead had cleared his throat and slowly spoke up. His voice was scratchy, it sounded like it hurt.

"Miss-Nami, are you ok?" Luffy asked with hesitation present, he also seemed to speak in a concerned tone. It sounded as if he was going to try to console her, in which Nami's opinion it really felt like she needed that right now. Nami was still yearning for the affection of this twerp, she hadn't been in his arms in over a month. It was very weird for the older woman. She hadn't gotten this attached to anybody before, yet she was currently so distracted and distressed from his lack of attention. Nami went out of her way to hunt the raven haired boy down.

Nami currently had a plethora of feelings at this moment. For one, she loved being in his arms. Nami loved his manly smell that currently was invading her nostrils, She loved resting her head in the crook of his neck. However having said all that, Nami was absolutely furious at him. How could Luffy just ignore her? Nami was pissed. All those lonely nights… nights where Nami had trouble falling asleep. All those nights just longing for his company. The long nights of tossing and turning just wishing and aching for His company. And what did Nami get? Nothing. Nami got absolutely nothing. Not a peep from Luffy.

Luffy made no attempts to contact her, and that's what made Nami so torn on this. Nami fumed in anger and suddenly sniffled again. But this time she retracted her face from his neck and stood up, not bothering to look him in the face as she pushed herself off him. Nami turned around and walked back outside.

'Okay Miss-Nami, I Promise…'

She sniffled and used her forearm to rub the tears out of her eyes that began to suddenly formulate in said eyes. Nami was not going to sob. She might have told herself that but yet the tears came anyways. As they flowed down her face, she only thought one thing. As she sniffled and sobbed.

'Hug me, you dummy'

X X X

Luffy

Knock *Knock *Knock

Luffy looked up from the TV and turned his attention towards the door.

'Huh, I wonder who's there'

Luffy quickly hopped on his feet and began walking towards the door, he was very curious to see who was knocking at his door this late. Luffy casually walked to the door. He moved his hand to the door knob and began to rattle on it. Slowly Turning it and slowly pulling on it to open up the door. He stepped back so the door wouldn't hit his feet.

Luffy didn't even get a chance to react as somebody had quickly attacked him and made him stumble a bit backwards. Luffy quickly caught his balance adjusted his eyesight. Much to Luffy's surprise instead of seeing an attacker. He just saw orange hair, and Luffy was very familiar with it, the only person he knew who had orange hair. His… well, Miss-Nami wasn't really his girlfriend. His Concubine? Luffy shook his head and chuckled. 'That's stupid, Shishishi!'

Miss-Nami had quickly wrapped her arms around him and embraced him in a bear hug. Miss-Nami was also taller than him. So Miss-Nami had no problem snuggling into his neck.

"Miss-Nami?" Luffy asked very confused. He was also really happy to see her. So his voice sounded very giddy and confused. As he finished speaking. He slowly wrapped his arms around her stomach. He returned the hug, and brought his hands up her back. As he crept his hands farther, Memories came rushing back to him. Advice from his older brother suddenly popped into his head

X

''Hmm, I can't help you little brother. You said this Nami girl is way older than you. I've never dealt with a girl ten years older than me" His older brother Ace replied, with a frown present.

Luffy pouted. 'Ugh, No fair Ace! Sabo said you get all the girls! C'mon Help me out!'

His older brother chuckled and spoke up. "Ha, he said that did he?" Ace chuckled off with pride swelling in "Well it's true, Your older brother is quite the lady killer. Why Luffy, when I was your age I once had two girlfriends at the same time. I gotta tell you Little Brother, they loved me" His older brother finished, with a cocky smile present.

Luffy shook his head. "Okay, but were they ten years older than you?"

His older brother scoffed and looked flabbergasted. "Uh, well Luffy no but… I did keep the both of them with me for quite a while. The trick is… to keep them happy."

"Happy?" Luffy questioned.

"Happy" Ace repeated.

"Whatcha mean"

"Well little brother. You got to make the girl feel good, the longer she's happy the better it is for you. How she's feeling Little Brother, should be your number one priority. Always make sure she's happy."

X

Luffy began rubbing Miss-Nami's back, and almost immediately Luffy could tell Miss-Nami really liked it. As he could hear her whimpering rather hard, and could also feel her rub on his neck way harder than before.

"Miss-Nami, Are you okay?" Luffy asked, wincing at the voice crack mid speech. Yet, nothing happened, his older uh, girlfriend? Luffy shook his head. Miss-Nami and him really needed to figure out what she wanted to be called. Anyways Luffy currently had no idea what was happening. As suddenly the older woman pushed herself off of him, most likely in anger cause she didn't look him in the eye.

Luffy was really confused, because wasn't she just hugging him? Was Miss-Nami mad at him? Luffy stared at the older woman, who now was outside his door again. Except this time she was sniffling even harder than before, then Miss-Nami started crying very hard. Luffy winced as he stood by his lonesome flabbergasted and confused, he suddenly spoke up in a low whisper. Recognizing that she was hurting, and that strangely made Luffy hurt.

"Miss-Nami…"

Luffy stared at the sobbing lady, unsure of what to do. He had never seen a girl cry like this. Let alone Miss-Nami, who was very… confident in herself. As the older woman continued to sob Luffy was growing ever more restless. Then his older brothers advice hit him like a freight train.

'Keep her happy you idiot'

Luffy suddenly sprung into action, walking forward to meet his broody lady. Quickly Spinning his older companion around and embracing her into a full hug. Luffy was somewhat embarrassed, Miss-Nami was taller than him. But yet, he tried his best anyways. Pulling the crying woman into his neck once again. He could feel her wet tears start to pour on his skin. Luffy began rubbing her back again, having only one goal in mind.

'Keep her Happy'

X X X X

Nami

It went on for a few more minutes, but Nami stopped crying, her eyes just couldn't produce tears anymore. Well Nami knew better than that. She just couldn't feel sorry for herself no more. Nami had what she wanted. Her knucklehead was hugging her, and trying his best to make her feel better, he was currently rubbing her back. To his credit, it made Nami feel wonderful. The feeling of reassurance crept into her mind. She felt loved...

' _He really does care about me…'_ Nami then scolded herself. Luffy always has cared about her. It may have not been a lover's love but it was akin to something of… well Nami really had no idea, maybe it was along the lines of that. But it hadn't quite reached that level of… Care and comfort. It felt slow, like the honeymoon phase of sex and pleasure was slowly going away. Now their relationship was shifting to something…new. She looked up a bit, staring at the younger man's scar.

' _Did he think it was okay to leave me all alone for that long? Does he not know that a woman has needs? Is he really that clueless?' these questions seemed to plague her mind. Just what was Nami getting herself into?_

The age gap between them was showing even more now, she went back to his neck and leaned back in, sighing and resting her head. 'He's young, Luffy has no idea how a relationship works… let alone with a woman of my age…' Nami decided she couldn't blame him. She's the one who jumped into this relationship so quickly. She was Luffy's first…and his first uh… girlfriend? Nami blushed, and then smiled. "Girlfriend…"

Nami let it roll off her tongue. It did have quite a ring to it. She said it a few more times before Nami finally decided. If her relationship with this twerp was going to go any further, they'd have to make it official. Though to her "A boyfriend" sounded so shallow, she didn't want a boyfriend. Nami wanted a partner. Someone she could look to the future with, the question now was Luffy that someone?

On the other hand, teasing Luffy about it would be pretty cute. Luffy would probably brag to all his little friends. Nami could hear it in her head. "I got a girlfriend and she's Twenty nine! Shishishi!" Her heart melted at the thought of that, Luffy being so proud of her, he'd be willing to brag about her age. Nami thought more on it. To all his friends she'd be his older girlfriend, and that sounded so… sweet. Nami never even considered… embracing her age. Of course she didn't hate the fact she was an older woman. But she hated that many barriers that had indeed sprung up because of her age.

It was just now hitting her, it was weird to think about. If Nami did embrace that number that was tied to her and she would become Luffy's little cougar. Nami blushed and shook her head in disbelief. 'I can't believe I'm thinking about it…'

However, her knucklehead had broken her out of her thoughts. Cupping her cheek and turning her head so she was staring directly into his brown eyes. Suddenly a wide smile broke across his face.

"Miss-Nami, can we finally talk now? Shishishi!" chuckled Luffy, who released his hug, Nami didn't get a chance to respond, as Luffy suddenly took her hand and led her to the kitchen countertop. Luffy gestured to a seat, three bar stools sat in front of her.

Nami shifted, and took a seat in the middle. Luffy grabbed a stool next to her and slowly drug into his kitchen, so he could sit directly across from her.

As he took his seat Nami found it hard to look him in the eyes, she was nervous and just antsy. Nami winced at her ornery posture. She felt as if she came off as hostile, and Nami certainly wasn't trying to. Though she wasn't looking forward, she could feel her knucklehead staring at her, and that made her feel very eccentric.

Nami sighed and slowly stuck her hands forward and showed him her palms. Nami held them out, as if she was begging for change. She waited, and waited… until Luffy finally seemed to get the message. Nami felt his hands slid into hers. Until they both interlaced their fingers with one another. Nami slowly looked up and met the younger man's gaze. Luffy stared at her, his big brown eyes held no malice in them. She studied his face, taking in everything that his young skin entailed. His cheeky grin that suddenly grew across his face. His little scar under his left eye that Nami adored. Nami stared and stared studying his soft lips, despite this she could not formulate any words, despite the plethora of questions she had for the knucklehead.

Nami then sighed, Nami didn't want to come off as hostile. She wanted answers, but it felt as if she was punishing him for living his own life. So instead Nami decided she go a different route. She smiled genuinely at him, and spoke up in her sweet tone.

"I really missed you Luffy…" Nami spoke, and then turned her head. In an attempt to avoid his gaze. It was shortly lived, as Luffy really squeezed her hands. And her gaze returned to his. His smile only grew. Nami blushed at this, her heart rate picked up. He giggled and then spoke up.

"I missed you too Miss-Nami… I'm sorry I haven't went to visit you, I guess I was kinda busy…" Luffy finished with a small chuckle. Before returning it to a smile.

Nami just stared at him, her anger rising as the seconds went by. The disbelief and contempt with the situation growing ever so slightly by the moment. Nami sighed, and spoke up with a tone she rarely used with him. Gritting her teeth before something inside her snapped. Nami would have preferred anything else than "I'm Busy" Luffy was too busy to come over and see her? And make her feel better? Nami fought back tears as she began pondering the implications of his excuse. She grit her teeth and gave him a response.

"I don't want to hear your excuses twerp."

Nami spoke with a bitter tone before retracting her hands.

"Huh?" Luffy asked in a confused voice. As he stared at her in a bewildered face.

"Tsch" was her reply as she abruptly stood up. And walked around the counter to her stupid twerp. A plethora of feelings went through her mind at the moment, Anger, Bitterness, Resentment, and last of all she was just upset.

'This stupid twerp thinks he can just play with my feelings?! If he doesn't know anything about relationships. It's time I taught him about relationships!'

Nami reached Luffy and grabbed his wrist. Then with all of her strength yanked him out of his seat. Luffy's reaction was what she expected.

"Woah, Miss-Nami what's wrong!" Luffy asked her in a petrified voice, as he stared at her with puppy dog eyes.

She was amused with his naivety but shook her head and grit her teeth. Nami was pissed, she tried being the kinky fun older woman in his life. But evident by his stupid smile on his face and the complete disregard for her feelings. It showed Nami that it currently wasn't working, it was evident that this little twerp needed to be schooled in relationships, Nami had to groom him since the knucklehead had no idea how to treat a woman.

She spoke in a spiteful voice before pushing him against the wall. "Shut your mouth Twerp the time for talking is over" Nami said as she pushed him harder against the wooden wall.

Her knucklehead gulped and stared at her with them same brown eyes, he must have been embarrassed as he quickly looked away from her. Nami couldn't say she wasn't getting turned on by the fact she was back to dominating the poor twerp.

Luffy was avoiding her gaze, he turned his face to the left, his cheeks were beat red Nami just wickedly smiled at him. Nami leaned down and gave Luffy a barrage of kisses to him. Some on his right cheek, a few went to his neck. And a few went to the corner of his mouth. In response to this Luffy whined at her, just like Nami expected. It was in this voice his naivety showed. How just embarrassed he was at the displays of affection.

"Miss-Nami~"

Nami just chuckled at him. Not before teasing him even more so. She went to his right ear and gave it a little lick.

"Luffy, I really love it when you call me that~ it makes me feel so kinky…" Nami finished with a playful chuckle, in a sultry tone.

Luffy's face was a dark red. And Nami loved that. Nami decided then and there. She'd be his playful little cougar, instead of trying to be his cute older girlfriend.

Nami cupped his chin and brought his gaze to meet hers. Satisfaction grew as Nami noticed how flustered the young cub was. Nami planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth. Loving the feeling of his soft lips crashing against hers.

Nami stayed there for a moment or two. Not before pulling away. And she spoke up in a playful tone once again. Trying to incite the poor cub who seemed to be brooding.

"Now **Twerp** , I want you to pack a week's worth of clothes, because the two of us are going to be going back to my apartment to make up for lost time~ Do I make myself clear Luffy?" Nami asked in a commanding tone.

"Yes _Miss-Nami_..." Luffy replied in a low almost inaudible voice. She almost didn't hear it. But Nami was starting enjoy that nickname.

X X X X

A/N: At first this chapter was going to go as a cute and cuddly reunion. But I was like Nah, that's boring. So I changed it. So Mistress Nami is back and if you haven't guessed it's going to get very steamy next chapter,

Anyways: Make sure to check out chapter 4.5

Also, thanks to everyone who Follows and Favorites and Reviews. It means a lot

Anywho,

Read and Review - Maple Jordan 22


	8. A Night With You

Lonely, Chapter Eight.

A night with you.

Summary: Nami enjoys the company.

A/N: Lemon Chapter, you can skip if you want. Well, read the ending

X X X X

Nami ran her fingers through his wild raven black hair. She was on her couch, and her twerp was just watching the film she had just put on some time ago. Nami had put on an action film, it had some comedy in it. The amount of chuckling that her little companion had mustered had made her quite blissful, it was so sweet to hear her knucklehead "Oohing" and "Ahhing" at an explosion or a huge gun fight. It made her heart melt at that. Nami was grateful that Luffy was here, all she ever wanted was some company…

It was going on Ten Thirty PM and truthfully she didn't care for the movie, all Nami wanted was this… And how peaceful it was. Luffy was currently laying his head on her lap as if her lap was a pillow, Nami blushed,No doubt Luffy could feel the heat emitting from her area… Nami, albeit twenty nine and nearing thirty every day. She had no control when her girly funks came in, and right now one was in full swing.

Luffy was stretching his whole body out on her couch and Nami was just left with the corner. The whole time he seemed to be getting drowsy, Nami on the other hand was a little fatigued. But she had a Little more energy now that the wine had left her system.

It must have been at least an hour later as the credits began to roll, her twerp yawning. As he tossed and turned on her lap. Nami just let out a little breath and smiled as she studied the exhausted kid. She hadn't seen his face in a while, the overwhelming reassurance that he'd be staying here with her for a few days was music to Nami's ears. She had a plethora of questions, However Nami did not want to bother him at the moment. She had put aside her anger with him for the moment, doubtless she didn't want it to get in the away with the time they'd be spending together.

She smiled, her little knucklehead was feigning sleep, no doubt eager to avoid her wrath. Nami just chuckled, and put her hand on his forehead and spoke up in a somewhat sweet tone. Nami was going back on her word just a tiny bit, but it was hard to be mad at him.

"Hey Luffy, do you want to uh...go to sleep now?" Nami said with a slight bit of nervousness.

Almost immediately Luffy's eyes shot open, Nami felt a hint of nervousness shoot threw her as she watched the younger man smile at her.

He said nothing as he slowly sat up, Nami felt relieved at that. Feeling all of that encumbersome weight lift off her lap. Luffy then put his legs flat on the ground and leaned back. Before turning her way, and nuzzling deep into her neck. She slightly winced as he pushed against her neck bone. It also left Nami confused, what was her twerp up to?

Before she could question him, Nami immediately figured it out. As she felt Luffy's tongue start to lap at her neck. Nami sighed, she loved the attention. Letting off a light moan as she felt his warm tongue lick on her skin. But Nami was putting her foot down for once, she would not let Luffy perv off on her tonight. He needed to be taught restraint, and needed to be punished.

However her teeth met the bottom of her lip,as the older woman tried to fight off moans that would try to escape her mouth. Nami winced as the pain continued. But couldn't ignore the wonderful sensation she currently felt on her neck. Nami blushed as an overabundance of perverted thoughts filled her mind.

'Harder you idiot, Make Miss-Nami feel better please?~'

Nami held in another moan as Luffy's mouth started to suck the life out of her. Feeling his wet mouth all of her skin. Her lower lips were beginning to demand attention. She could only get lost in her thoughts as he sucked even harder. No doubt Luffy was trying to make the older woman beg.

'That's it Master~ brand your dirty little slut with a hickey~'

Nami's cheeks lit on fire at the vulgarity of that one. 'Jeez! Where did that come from?!' Nami thought, as she was beginning to grow most embarrassed, especially at the usage of her role-playing terms. It had been awhile since their last role-playing session…Nami grinned for at least a second before Luffy attacked her again. This time leaving a few kisses to the not so minuscule bruise.

The older woman was panting, absolutely out of breath as she recovered from his perverted attack on her. Nami winced as she ran her fingers across the noticeable bruise on her neck. 'Little pervert needs to knock it off… our only rule was no hickey's! How am I going to explain this to my boss?'

Nami just grunted and turned her attention to the knucklehead sitting next to her, he was chuckling and Luffy looked quite happy that Nami was having a dilemma about it.

Nami in turn just shook her head and rested her head on her palm, maybe if she didn't acknowledge it he would get the hint.

As Nami expected, Luffy didn't. He leaned over to her, and planted a little smooch on her left cheek. Nami had a little blush at his childish little cheek kisses, but other than that she was trying to be distant. That all failed as Luffy went to her ear and softly whispered into it. As he spoke those words the older woman found herself in a daze of unclarity and a lessoned demeanor.

"Miss-Nami~~~"

Nami winced as she could feel her love liquids start to leak from her lower lips. it was hard to ignore the nibbling on her ear, much less say no to it. But Nami did, in a pathetic lust filled voice, Nami tried to say no.

"S-Stop Dumny~"

Nami hated that voice, she closed her eyes and looked away in embarrassment. The younger man giggled at her and proceeded.

"C'mon Miss-Nami~ let's have sex! I really missed you, you know?" Luffy spoke, in a flirty tone. Nami sighed and then tried a bitter voice to speak her disdain for letting Luffy off so easy.

"No, were not doing this tonight. now let's go to bed" spoke Nami, as even she winced at the harshness of her tone.

Luffy frowned at her, before speaking up in that same pouty tone Nami had grown accustomed to.

"C'mon Miss-Nami~ it's been way too long! I really miss your tight pussy! And I said sorry! What more else do you want me to do?"

Nami scoffed, ignoring the crass statement that her knucklehead spoke. "Please Luffy, I don't care for sex as much as you do pervert. I certainly don't need it. On the other note why don't you take account of my feelings for once?" Nami spoke, in a harsher tone that she would have liked.

Nami was slightly relieved that Luffy ignored her warnings and proceeded to lean on her even more. She didn't want him to be angry the whole time here.

"Miss-Nami~ I'm really sorry! So let me make it up to you…" Luffy finished for a quick second. No doubt taking a few seconds to use his brain to think. Nami smiled at that. There was absolutely nothing Luffy could do that would make Nami shift her stance. Luffy wasn't getting any until she thinks he's earned it.

"Hmm, I've got it Miss-Nami! We can play pretend! I know that's your favorite thing to do Miss-Nami! and I'll even call you all the names you want! Shishishi" the twerp finished, with an abundance of laughter to boot.

Nami's heart sank at that. Her cheeks lit ablaze and she turned her head away from him. That was really unfair on his part to entice her with some role-playing… Nami didn't want to turn down the offer...Luffy was being really cruel to her. He really usually wasn't in the mood for anything fun like that. And everytime they did have sex Luffy always wanted it quite, well besides her moans of course...Luffy never fully played along and here he was offering to fully participate. Nami groaned, her horny conscious berating her as she came to a decision. Nami decided she would not go back on her word.

"No means no you little pervert."

Luffy groaned in her neck. "Miss-Nami~ I'm really sorry~ if we do it just one time I won't ask for it again... please Miss-Nami?"

Nami hated refusing him, especially since her lower lips were aching for relief. But Nami held on. If she didn't Luffy wouldn't learn his lesson.

"Hmph"

Nami let out a single sound, a reminder to the result of what his little whining was accomplishing. Nothing.

Luffy groaned again before he resumed his little kisses.

Nami sighed, she was getting nowhere with him.

"No means no Luffy, or do I have to teach you about consent too?" Nami spoke in a venom like tone. Hopefully Nami wouldn't have to teach him this. When a girl says no she means it. Luffy let out a little sigh.

"C'mon~ Miss-Nami I'll even go down on you!" Luffy said, in a pathetic attempt to sweeten the pot.

Nami wrinkled her face in disgust. She grit her teeth and then pushed him off her. And Then bonked him over the head.

"You dumbass! You were going to do that anyways! You're terrible at this!"

Luffy just chuckled at her and began his kisses again.

"You're not getting any until I think you've learned your lesson Luffy and that's final."

Luffy Sighed, and then spoke up in a not so conceiving tone.

"Fine Miss-Nami, I get it. You're mad at me. If that's how it is, Can I at least go down on you? As a way of showing how sorry I am Miss-Nami?*

Nami bit her bottom lip again, it had been so long since their last time together. She studied his face a little grin had grown on it, Nami's bottom lip hurt, she was seriously contemplating it.

Luffy smooched her cheek again. "C'mon Miss-Nami~ we don't have to have sex. I'll only go down on you until your not mad at me."

"You'll only go down on me?"

"Shishishi! Yup"

"You won't try to have sex with me?"

"Yah"

Nami looked away and slowly shook her head yes, Luffy was just going down on her, he'd just get to taste her, it's not like he'd be getting any pleasure.

She heard Luffy snicker before kissing her cheek again. Nami's embarrassment only grew, she could not get over how carefree he was about doing...raunchy things with her. No matter how many times the two played in the sheets it seemed like he just didn't care for social norms.

Nami winced as she suddenly felt his cold breath on her ear, she was trying to ignore her girl's that just started begging for attention through her tiny muscle shirt. Her nipples growing erect and started poking through the thin cloth.

"Miss-Nami~" Luffy softly whispered into her ear.

Nami bit her bottom lip again, ignoring the teeth marks she had already left there, as she pressed down harder than before.

"I'm really sorry Miss-Nami, but lemme make it up to you." The younger man spoke in a teasing tone.

Nami obliged, shaking her head once before looking away again. Trying her absolute best to avoid his hungry stare, because if she didn't Nami would lose.

Luffy snickered again before slowly trailing his hands down her side, Nami winced as she felt his hands press against her sides and lap. Luffy gave her one last smooch against her cheek before he slid his down to her...area.

Nami continued looking away, she began to be stiff as Luffy began peeling off her shorts, Soon after they were around her ankles, and Nami could only sneak in little glances at Luffy, her face was on fire as she noticed his perverted gaze.

"you're really wet down here Miss-Nami. Your panties are soaked, it's like a little flood Shishishi!" Luffy snickered at her.

Nami's face was filled with heat and she looked away. Nami was absolutely embarrassed at this. As Nami held in sounds as his fingers found their way to her snatch. Luffy started teasing her, and just started breathing on her slit. His cold breath hit her again, her mind became foggy and just full of lust. She was trying very hard not to succumb to his tactics But it was growing harder by the moment.

X X X X

Luffy,

Luffy looked down to his shorts, his manhood was twitching and throbbing in there. Luffy sighed, he needed some relief.he shook his head and went back to his older lady. A blush grew across his face as he noticed the tight pussy ahead of him, Luffy noticed how her clit throbbed against her white panties. How damp they were, Luffy winced as the older lady's love liquids kept seeping out her little snatch. He guessed Miss-Nami must have been really turned on, and he barely did anything to her.

Luffy sighed, Miss-Nami really turned into something else during sex, and Luffy expected nothing less this time. He shook his head, deciding to make things right between the two.

Luffy leaned in and began licking her hood, her soaked panties were in the way but he was just gonna tease her. Luffy loved the sounds the older lady was making, they sounded so cute! Miss-Nami sounded so frustrated as he lapped his tongue up against her soaked hood, which caused Luffy to chuckle to himself. She could be really a hypocrite sometimes.

But Luffy continued, her smell got to him, the older lady had this certain smell to her. Which Luffy didn't like at first, now Luffy couldn't get enough of it. He began planting kisses to the cloth, doing everything in his power to torture Miss-Nami, Luffy loved the love liquids he was able to lap up with his tongue. He eagerly gulped down the juices that his tongue managed to pick up.

Luffy's demeanor completely changed as his older lady lifted her legs up and clamped his head with her thighs. They clamped down hard on him, and Luffy had fear running through him, he slowly looked up and seen an icy stare coming from Miss-Nami, well Luffy was scared for a second, but the huge blush on the older lady's face was making it hard to take her seriously.

Miss-Nami suddenly growled at him.

"Stop teasing! I hate when you tease me!" The older lady told him, practically hissing at him. Luffy snickered and shook his head yes. Miss-Nami in turn released his head from her thighs, Huffing and laying back against her couch. Spreading her legs wide open.

Luffy leaned his head back and stared at the older pussy directly ahead of him. Miss-Nami was ten years older than him. Miss-Nami was shaved down to the skin, which surprised him, when they first started...this she never shaved, now she was bald like a baby. Luffy just stared at the older ladie's pussycat, her little nub was pulsing through her panties. He winced as his length was twitching in his shorts. Aching for relief. Luffy sighed, he promised Miss-Nami he wouldn't. So he threw away those thoughts, and began to slip down her panties. The older lady made sounds as they slid down. Luffy seen the little sticky liquids start to seep out of her snatch. Using both of his hands he got her underwear to her ankles and then finally they were off and discarded on the floor.

A huge blush came across his face as he stared at it. Her pussy was wet and kinda looked yummy. Luffy snickered at that and decided to get to it. As the first thing he did was start breathing on it. This really got Miss-Nami going, as she started panting. Luffy planted a few kisses to her thighs and lips. This getting him little moans and curses. Luffy smiled as he went to the older ladies nub. Her clit was begging for attention and Luffy was happy to give it to her. He lowered his face and pressed his lips down to her nub, slowly lapping his tongue against the little thing. Miss-Nami started moaning his name as he pressed his tongue against it. Getting a taste of her. Luffy loved the taste that was currently on his tongue. It was really good! He put his lips over it and started sucking. Miss-Nami started cursing and calling herself her pretend names as he started really going to town on her.

"That's it Luffy~ Use that tongue on your little slut~"

Luffy ignored her and continued anyways. He didn't really like when Miss-Nami called herself those names but nevertheless he continued. He reached up and grabbed her right wrist, and brought it to her pussy. Luffy took his mouth off her clit, his older lady whimpering as he did so. He just shook his head. Miss-Nami could be really greedy sometimes.

Using his fingers he spread her pussy lips far apart from one another. Miss-Nami moaned and whined for him to stop teasing but Luffy paid her no mind. He grabbed two fingers of hers and used them to hold her lips apart. His older lady seemed to get the message as he pulled his fingers away from her dripping wet snatch and she left her lips spread. Luffy had a shit eating grin on his face as he stared at Miss-Nami's pussy. It was so wet! He could see everything! Her pussy was a bright pink and so wet. And Luffy really wanted to taste it some more. But before he could he decided to make a little better with his older lady.

"Shishishi! Miss-Nami~ do you want to play a game?" Luffy started out snickering before he looked up to the tired lady up again. Miss-Nami was looking away from him as she spoke up.

"What type of game…" his older lady replied, Luffy could tell she was tired.

He snickered again before explaining his little bet. "it's Easy Miss-Nami! All you gotta do is keep your pussy lips spread until you cum! And you win! But...if you can't Miss-Nami, and they close before you cum we get to have sex! Does that sound good, Huh Miss-Nami?" Luffy asked with a grin plastered on his face. His older lady just blushed, and didn't answer for a few seconds. But before speaking up.

"You're a little cocky twerp, you think I'll cum just because you use a little tongue?" Miss-Nami snorted at him. "I don't think so!" She finished with a little chuckle.

As Miss-Nami continued to laugh at him Luffy felt some type of way about it. He frowned and quickly plunged in his tongue into the lady's lower orifice. He smiled as he got a taste of her pussycat. Miss-Nami tasted the same as the first time they had sex, and he really liked that about her. He also smiled because Miss-Nami stopped laughing and started screaming. As Luffy thrusted his tongue in and out.

He loved the feeling of her hot and tight walls squeezing on his tongue as he plunged it deep into her pussy. He also enjoyed when Miss-Nami shuddered on him when he retracted his tongue and lapped it against her little nub. that pulsed against his tongue as he sucked and rubbed on it, Luffy really was used to closing his eyes when he went down on his older lady. But didn't this time because he had to make sure Miss-Nami didn't cheat.

Her fingers were quivering and shaking as Luffy did all sorts of things to her naughty pussy. hips were shaking too, Luffy knew his older woman was about to cum, he had looked up and seen she was biting her bottom lip. And both of her eyes were closed.

Luffy kept at it, once in awhile bringing his right hand to rub and pinch her clit. This went on for a few minutes. Miss-Nami cursed at him and begged. But Luffy was kinda ticked off that her fingers were still there. They were shaking hard, Miss-Nami still held on.

Luffy smiled, and looked up at the lazy lady who was looking away still embarrassed and letting off mumbles, Luffy decided he was gonna do the thing. Luffy snickered and went to her nub. Carefully wrapping his lips around it. He didn't want to hurt her. But he sucked on it. And licked on it. Miss-Nami always came when he did this. Luffy really wanted to get the throbbing away. He was confident her fingers would move after this. So deciding to end it, he softly bit down on her little nub.

X X X X

Nami.

The orangette came, and came hard. All of her juices like a little flood came out. She started crying tears of joy as her little twerp sucked on her lower orifice. The twerp was gulping her juices with no discrimination. He eagerly drank every bit of her liquids. Nami's fingers remained locked on her pussy lips, keeping them spread so the little perv could see everything that her naughty pussy would do as he touched and rubbed and fucked with his tongue, Nami was determined to upset the little perv who was gulping down her love liquids. After maybe twenty seconds of this she stopped, the juices that never seemed to end Finally did. After a month of build up. Nami squirted out the last of her reserve. And started panting. Incredibly happy she one upped her little twerp.

In a little breath she would throw his little pervy bet in his face.

"Ha~ Ha~ I won~" Nami trailed off, too tired to continue.

She looked away and let herself rest. This was brief event as Luffy retracted himself and sat up next to her.

Nami smiled as she was brought into a full hug.

"Shishishi, Yeah I guess you did Miss-Nami"

Nami huffed, she was tired. Her eyes were groggy and tired. Though her lower lips were still aching for more attention. She ignored them.

"Ready To go to bed Miss-Nami?" Luffy asked her, Nami let herself smile again. At least her twerp was honest and wouldn't try anything. So she shook her head yes. With that Luffy just kissed her cheek and snickered at her. Before picking her up bridal style, she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and then nuzzled into his chest.

Eventually the two settle down into her bed. Nami relished that she was in his arms again. Though she had no…panties on. She ignored that and did everything she could to savour this blissful feeling that had crept up on her. Like all good things though this feeling came to an end as soon as she felt his thick length pok her bare leg. Their was cloth between her and his thick cock, but she felt it prodding and yipping at her.

"Stop it you little perv" Nami warned. She meant it.

"Sorry Miss-Nami, it's just... hard. But if you give it a while it'll go away Shishishi!"

Nami groaned at his stupid antics.

"I know that...dummy."

Luffy just snickered again and grabbed her tighter. Nami winced as his cock pushed up against her.

Nami knew her little twerp was doing this on purpose. But she had an honor to stick to. No matter how.much her pussy was throbbing with need, her lips were aching for a phallic object to fill it and ravage her. Luffy's cock was only centimeters away. So her pussy was on fire. Despite all that Nami held on.

"I know it's been a month but that's what you get for leaving me and not saying anything. You get punished." Nami huffed and looked away.

What he said next made her heart shatter.

"It hasn't been a month...for me. Miss-Nami."

Nami's heart was hurting. She felt betrayed and...jealous.

"Who was it" she asked, venom encased in her words as she spoke.

"Well, there were two...Vivi and Hancock"

Nami, immediately asked their ages. Like that mattered in the grand scheme of things.

"How old were they."

Nami's nerves began to rack with nervousness as she waited on answer. Finally after Luffy stupidly mocking her with a. "Uhhhh" he spoke up.

"Hmm, Vivi was eighteen-" Luffy said and then continued. But Nami ignored the rest.

Her heart was pounding with anger and sadness. The realization hit her.

' _He does prefer younger girls...and who wouldn't...I'm...getting old…'_

Nami had to stop the tears that were bound to flow as she continued to ponder the sudden revelation.

In a voice filled with venom, she regained her composure and spoke up again.

"And the other Harlot"

"Oh, I told you already Shishishi, She's thirty one!"

Nami's eyes widened and her heart fluttered. She buried her face in his chest happiness and...embarrassment came over her as she thought of what he said.

'T _hat girl is thirty and older than me! . I must have turned him into a cougar chaser!'_

Nami blushed hard at that.

Deciding to play off her embarrassment as coldness she retracted herself from his chest and turned away to lay on her left side. Making a fake "Hmph" sound as she did so.

Causing her twerp to be confused.

"Huh, Miss-Nami are you alright?" Luffy asked he out his hand on her right shoulder.

Nami scoffed and shook it off. No she wasn't alright. She was happy that Luffy found girls her age... attractive. Nami was still furious that he fooled around with other girls.

"No I'm.not twerp. Now leave me be"

Luffy apologized again.

"Miss-Nami I'm sorry I guess...But you seem jealous? Cause it's not that big of a deal with those two"

Nami's rage boiled and grew to new heights as she huffed and puffed.

"Shut your mouth twerp! No I'm not jealous! stick your cock in whomever you want!"

Nami yelled, as she continued to look away from him.

"Anyone?" Luffy Questioned her, which ticked Nami off. Was she not clear?

"Anyone" she told him again. In the same malice filled tone she had used earlier.

Luffy did nothing and she was glad. The older woman need some space for the moment.

A few moments went by, when suddenly her right leg was lifted in the air which led Nami to be Confused.

"Huh?" She said out loud unsure of what to do, but however his intentions were clear as Luffy plunged his cock deep inside her pussy. Nami's eyes widened at that shuddering and moaning out in pleasure.

"Fuck~" Nami hissed at him, as her twerp began to thrust, Nami tried to speak out but as Luffy began to retract and then plunge back into her neglected pussy she only found herself enjoying it. It had been so long since she last had Luffy. And it felt good. Luffy snickered at her, as the older woman moaned out.

"You little pervert~ after your done your gonna regret this!" Nami tried to sound convincing. But the moans every other word didn't help her cause.

"Shishishi, You said anybody Miss-Nami! So I chose you!"

Nami sighed and shifted to lay on her back, as they way they were proceeding was lazy and drawn out.

Luffy got on his knees and stood over her. Nami was just in her muscle tee. And she was naked everywhere else.

"Spread em Shishishi"

Nami winced, she was getting really horny.

Nami sat up and spread her legs wide, so her naughty soaked pussy was on full display. Her pussy lips were aching and throbbing with need. Nami soon trailed her right hand down to her lower lips, with her hand she spread it right open, for the little perv ahead of her.

"You better enjoy this you little perv, Because this is the last time in a while for you." Nami said in a venomous voice again.

Luffy just chuckled at her.

"Ok Miss-Nami, whatever you say"

Nami looked away as Luffy pushed forward, she moaned again as his thick length pushed past her eager folds. Nami winced as her walls Immediately clamped down on his cock. her buds on her breasts grew hard. As Luffy began to thrust in and out again.

"Miss-Nami~ you're pussy is amazing!"

Said Luffy, as he began a steady pace of rough thrusting.

She had a face of embarrassment on, Luffy had no mercy. The inside of her pussycat was on fire as Luffy started to talk dirty to her. She only grew even more excited as they exchanged dirty talk.

"You little twerp~ Is my pussy better than those two harlots huh?" Nami moaned as she started to match his pace with her hips.

"Yeah Miss-Nami~ It's amazing, your pussy is so hot and tight! It's squeezing on me too!"

Nami laid her back against her bed and let Luffy lay on top of her. Her pussy was being abused as he picked up the pace, increasing his thrusting tenfold, the older woman was enjoying every second of it. As her breasts were trapped in her tee, slapping back and forth making Nami want to pinch and squeeze them.

Luffy went to her, and Nami gulped. Unprepared of what was to come.

"Miss-Nami~ I'm sorry but I'm probably gonna do this everyday I'm here~ you feel too good~" Luffy said embarrassed. As he kept thrusting.

"L-like hell you are! You l-little perv!" Nami tried to refute him. But he just put his mouth of hers. And kept her mouth shut as he continued to pump away inside of her.

Luffy pulled back and went to his knees again. Nami saw his lean muscles underneath his skin tight shirt. She moved her right hand to touch them and that were just teasing her.

Nami loved the feeling of his hard abs, she loved the sounds the two. It was raunchy, the two were moaning each other's names and they absolutely didn't care if her neighbors heard through the walls.

"Fuck Luffy~ stop thrusting so hard! I'll cum faster!" Nami hissed at him. She was trying to prolong this out. It felt to good for just a quickie.

"How can I Miss-Nami~ you keep squeezing on me!"

"Shut up perv! If you wouldn't thrust so deep inside me I wouldn't squeeze on you!"

Nami just shook her head, shamelessly matching his pace. Her sheets were no doubt going to be stained in a few moments.

The smell was so raunchy too, she was sweaty heavily. The sounds her wet pussy made as Luffy thrusted his cock in and out were so perverted too. Nami loved it.

That's when she heard it, those labored breaths. Nami without shame wrapped her legs around him.

"Shishishi, you're doing it again Miss-Nami, you're wrapping your legs around me!"

She ignored that and began to feel it herself, that peak was coming and Nami knew it.

"Say my name twerp~" Nami moaned out. She needed to hear it.

"Miss-Nami~" Luffy bellowed ¶ as he began to slam into her. One powerful thrust at a time.

"Say it again~" she dared him, as she heard she grew even more closer to the finish line.

Luffy slammed his hard cock into her again. Which maid Nami wince as her folds were just at their breaking point.

"Miss-Nami~~"

"One last time before your little slut cums all over your cock"

"Miss-Nami!~ Luffy yelled out, at the top of his lungs.

Nami matched his voice, as his last thrust sent both of them over the edge, Nami's walls clamped down on his thick cock, keeping it in place. as he was balls deep and hitting her cervix. And her legs wrapped around him prevented a hasty retreat from him.

Nami stuck her tongue out expecting to let this pleasure wash over her by herself. Instead Luffy leaned in and locked lips with her as his seed began to fill her up.

Nami felt Loved at this moment, her little twerp was pumping her full of his love. And Nami was squirting all over him. It was so peaceful. Eventually Luffy stopped letting out his juices and pulled out. Nami huffed and began to pant. Her mind was so hazy and dizzy. as Luffy slowly wrapped his arms around her.

In the heat of the moment, not thinking straight she spoke her mind.

"I love you Luffy"

A few seconds went by and she looked up from his chest. Nami was shocked to see Luffy with eyes widened.

Nami realizing what she said looked away and cursed herself.

"Shit…"

X X X X

A/N:Jeez it took her long enough.

Lol, but it's been two months since I last updated. So I made the chapter extra long.

Anyways, if you have any comments or concerns please feel free to PM or Review. Until next time. - MapleJordan22


	9. Over Complication

Lonely, Chapter Nine: Over Complication

Chapter Summary: When you overcomplicate things, you're bound to make a fool of yourself.

A/N: this chapter went over a few rewrites and rough drafts. I just wanted to get it to a point where I was comfortable with this chapter releasing. Furthermore, I didn't want Nami's feelings for Luffy to come off as shoehorned and forced…I mean if you go back a few chapters, there's an entire chapter dedicated to her thinking about him. But regardless, I felt as the author her feelings are natural…sure Nami went about the relationship the wrong way, that was apparent. But her "Hidden" feelings for him is something I hoped I showed Over the course of the story.

Regardless, onto the Chapter.

X X X X

Miss-Nami.

"Shit" Nami muttered off, as the twenty-nine year old looked away and scolded herself. In a split second the linens that covered the two were thrown off herself and Nami promptly began to exit the room, ignoring the cries of her twerp. Nami's heart throbbed as she began to practically speed walk to her bathroom. She was dizzy, her mind was clouded with haziness. Her feelings for her idiot and her nerves were on fire and erratically throbbed with a message. "Turn Around." They all screamed at her, her instincts screeched at her and demanded she go back and face that lovable idiot.

Nami was not a coward…but when it came to him…The older woman couldn't control herself and her feelings were paramount and often clouded her judgement.

Shaking her head as she reached the bathroom door Nami entered it as shut it behind her. Nami promptly locked it and sighed. She stared at her elegant bathroom. It was pristine and clean…Nami's eyes began to water as she leaned her back against the wooden door.

Her heart panged and prodded against the insides of her chest. Nami slowly slid down to her ceramic tile floor. Her heart hurt. It felt like she hit rock bottom, what the hell was she doing with her life at the moment? Nami was currently half naked, a thin muscle tee covered the top half of her body and she was bare naked from the waist down.

She could feel a concurrent amount of liquids leak from her womanhood, Nami hated that she loved it, not in the sense that she loved the feeling of being came inside of. Because Nami was not like that, she was not a whore, she enjoyed it only because the stupid teenager she loved did it to her. And that's what Nami hated.

Nami hated she was mess of a woman, and that's why starting now as her tears left frigid cold trails of liquid down her cheeks. She was going to change. B-Because she needed too. Or else…

X

After an abrupt amount of time passed, the orangette of twenty-nine wiped her eyes clear of tears and sniffled as she stood up. Nami smiled to herself as she suddenly heard a twerp knock on her bathroom door.

"Miss-Nami" the nervousness and concern evident in his speech, was proof that he'd cared for her somewhat. Nami Let off a single chuckle at that, then twenty nine year old hated how happy she was at that.

Nami smiled,his voice eased her concerns…although she had no idea how he'd truly react. And that's why she was still antsy about confronting him. "Just on time doofus…" Nami thought cheekily to herself as she turned around and cleared her throat.

The older woman reached out and grabbed the door handle, and pulled back. It swung open and she was met with her idiot. He seemed to have gotten dressed Nami noticed as she did a once over of his body. He had shorts on…opposed to her…who was naked from the waist down and felt love liquids, semen, and other sex fluids ran down the innards of her legs.

Nami walked forward immediately grabbed him and pulled him to a bear hug. Cutting him off as he went to speak.

"Miss-Na-"

"Shh" Nami immediately hissed out. Her idiot hushed and she smiled. Nami was taller than him, so he went into her neck with ease. This hug was silent for a second or two before Nami spoke up again.

"I Love You Luffy"

Nami said without hesitation present, it felt like chains that held her back came off as Nami told him truly, she didn't need the excuse of it being in the heat of the moment. Her deeper feelings for him were always there in a sense, in the back of her mind they always nagged her and she ignored them. Nami felt…loved by his kisses and hugs and the smiles.

Nevermind the sex, that smile was the thing she loved the most about him. Nami felt like she was way older than she was when she met him. So she was surprised when Everytime she had seen him Luffy smiled brightly at her. Like he just didn't care about her age…and that's what she loved.

She heard the sigh and that worried her. But she let it go as she clutched him tighter.

"Miss-N" Luffy tried again but Nami cut him off.

"Shut it" Nami said sternly, as her hand went over his shoulder. Nami wasn't mean to him on the account of her not wanting him to leave…however Nami needed to be at the very least stern so her admission wasn't just brushed under the rug.

Luffy pouted but Nami ignored him.

"Just shut up and listen to me Luffy...I-I know you don't love me back…I just know you don't. And I-I accept that. B-But I want you too. I want you to love me back. I know you have a ton of little harlots probably waiting for you…And why shouldn't they wait for you?" the older woman sighed before continuing. Staring intently downwards to his wild black hair.

"Y-You're everything a girl wants…You're kind...Luffy…You're a bit silly…You're sincere and no matter how much you want to deny it…you care about me and my feelings…I love that, I honestly do…" Nami trailed off again, but not before cupping his chin.

"Not to mention you're very handsome…" Nami finished with sexy, enticing purr. The older woman found a giggle come her way as her twerp blushed profusely and suddenly looked away as Nami continued to stare at him with hunger and not so lady like thoughts in mind.

Nami closed her eyes and smiled for a minute, she bit her bottom lip. And contemplated on what to say next. As it was troubling to continue this conversation in a way that wouldn't send them back for another round of sex. The Orangette sighed and reopened her eyes, she clutched him tighter and slowly, leaned towards his scalp. Through his hair, Nami planted a soft kiss atop his head before continuing. She didn't leave a kissy sound as she departed, that was playful love…in a sense, love was cut from the same source, so therefore using that logic all love should should be equal…but it wasn't that simple…sure the playful woman in Luffy's life had its place…but now the older woman knew that a different kind of woman would take center stage…more so for Nami's sake more than his.

She had to change, for the better and the worse, because deep down she didn't want to be the kinky older woman anymore. She wanted to be the woman in his life who was there for him…

Nami sighed one last time before continuing, her feelings were at the least a huge thing to say. "Luffy…and Maybe I should have tied you down when these feelings were first showing up…because you mean a lot to me Luffy…without you I felt so insecure about myself. I felt like no one wanted me for who I was woman...And then you came along and made feel proud and sexy and young. And you maybe an idiot but you're my idiot. The way you treat me…I love it. I love the way you tease me and call me your stupid nickname. B-Because they make me proud to be older...I love how you don't like calling me those harsh names when we pretend... I know you respect me as a woman…and I hope you feel some type of way about me…because I really want to have a future with you…" Nami trailed off for but a second before cupping his chin and making sure their eyes were looking into one another's.

As Nami stared at him, practically gazing into his soul. She could feel her throat slowly clog up with dry and thickness. Her stomach began to contract and flutter with…butterflies. The mix was ultimately to much for her and she went back to his neck. Nami couldn't face him, she couldn't stare into those dark brown eyes of his. As she nuzzled into his neck, her nose pushing into his skin, a thick amount of his aroma began to fleet into her nostrils, it was intoxicating to her. Nami didn't like how quickly she was back to being a mess…it was humiliating to the older woman. She couldn't even be stern with him…

She cleared her throat again before ultimately speaking into his skin. Tears welled in her eyes, despair filled her chest but she spoke the last of her words regardless no matter how much she wanted to go back to the covers with not even had said her true feelings.

"I-I'm in love with you Luffy…I-I don't think that'll change…"

X

A peck to her cheek startled her and brought her out of the daze she currently was in, after a heart to heart in her living room Nami and her idiot were currently in her bed…it felt like nothing was accomplished besides hugging.

The twenty-nine year old looked up from his chest. Ever since Luffy had picked her back up and carried her into the room. The older woman had been intentionally avoiding the gaze of him. It was childish, more so than all the meaningless sex that ever transpired between the two of them.

His eyes were filled with concern, and her twerp had a frown on his face. Not of anger…but of sadness.

"Miss-Nami, you're…cool and all but…I don't know if I'm ready for…" Luffy trailed off and looked away, for a few moments silence over took the room and nothing was spoken. He looked stumped but Luffy replied . "That" he finally finished. With a somber tone to boot.

"B-But Luffy-Sweetie You are Ready!" the older woman blurted out at his response, immediately the twenty nine year old regretted it. As Luffy's eyes shot towards her instead of his distant avoiding gaze she had been getting for the last five minutes or so.

Nami winced as his eyes landed on her but she gulped and spoke up anyways. "Luffy-Dear, I'm not asking for you to marry me…" Nami trailed off looking away for a moment or two, just to resume her gaze after she felt a satisfactory amount of time had passed. "I-I just want you to be here for me…As I told you earlier sweetie…I'm so happy with you in my life…I don't want you to leave it. I'm not asking you to marry me…I just want you to be here for me, if you don't love me…that's fine…I'm just asking you to be here for me for now……and hopefully…after we spend a lot of time together maybe you will…feel something for me…maybe…I can dream can't I? " the Orangette looked away from him after she finished, her heart was throbbing and her nerves were like picks and prongs.

Nami was embarrassed…and she wasn't ready for rejection truly…the thought of that made her heart throb with sadness.

Nami heard a sigh before the hug tightened around her. The Orangette looked back towards him, heat swelled in her cheek as eye contact suddenly connected, his eyes were inviting and warm, it felt so right as they gazed into one another's.

Her twerp gulped, before he spoke, nervousness ever so present in his current mannerisms.

"I-I didn't know you liked me that much Miss-Nami, I just thought you were doing this for fun and stuff" Luffy trailed off again, it was like he couldn't even focus with her.

Nami sighed at the response, it sounded so shallow when it left his mouth. She looked 'Doing this for fun…' of course that's what their "Relationship" was before they started fucking and hugging and snuggling on a near regular basis. It felt normal after a while, when every other day Luffy would come over her apartment and fuck her into a mess. Then he'd proceed to kiss her and hug her and tease her after their raunchy sex was finished.

After a while…those kisses and hugs started to make Nami Feel…loved…the sex felt great…but how could anyone question her love for him? When Luffy would embrace her into a tight hug after a long day? Tease her in a loving way and finally reward her with a kiss…?

Nami looked away, no matter what he'd say. It felt like her heart belonged to him.

A sniffle emitted from her nose, and she looked up to him. His shirtless torso, showing off his tight knit body. His head looking away, a bright pink blush of embarrassment was spread across his face. It gave the older woman hope in a fleeting sense, embarrassment was a natural for someone his age. Nami wondered if Luffy understood his feelings…being generous to herself Nami wondered if Luffy understood his feelings about herself…sure Luffy must have felt some way about her… right?

It was confusing, it led to Nami sighing and back to staring. It must be a hundred time more confusing for her twerp…Nami shook her head and grabbed him. Pulling his head closer to where she could lean on it.

Resting her head onto his, Nami sighed out of frustration. They were getting nowhere with this. She decided she'd try again in the morning. Maybe they'd get some footing and get somewhere of substance. So she slowly planted a soft kiss to his hair again before speaking up.

*Smooch*

Nami pulled back and let off a small chuckle.

"Ha…I know you're probably tired…I know I am. So I'm gonna let you get some rest…" The Orangette paused mid-speech, to gauge his attention.

Luffy seemed to shift as she finished, his arms were wrapped around her stomach, and they were comfortable there. Until he moved them them up, he pulled back his head to the point where his hair grazed her chin so slightly. He scooted his figure up to where they maintained eye contact, Nami blushed slightly. His deep almost black brown eyes stared at her intently.

Nami gulped before regaining her composure. Scoffing to appear in control.

"I-" The Orangette attempted to speak, but was abruptly cut off by her twerp.

"Miss-Nami, I don't care about going to sleep. But...If you really like me… like that, I'll be here for you." Luffy finished, as he suddenly took the now blushing and giddy woman into a full hug.

"Because Miss-Nami," Luffy spoke on to her, as he began to nuzzle against her head too, cheekily snickering every now and then.

"Well I dunno if I love you and all that stuff. But I think you're cool, and I don't really want you to go either Shishishi"

Her idiot finished with a snickerz as his laughter filled her ears, tears swelled up in her eyes. As a kiss was planted against her cheek, it felt moot and her feelings exploded into acceptance. With a sniffle to boot as her final words of the night left her mouth.

"Fair Enough…Twerp"

A smile grew upon her lips as sleep began to over take her, the older woman unconsciously nuzzled deeper into the hug. Letting the aroma of her idiot invade her nostrils and fill her up with his intoxicating scent.

For once it a long time, The Orangette of twenty-nine would go to sleep with the feeling of happiness.

X X X X

A/N: Man, Nami is so Happy with Luffy and her finally being together. Like she is beyond happy, like she feels like the most beautiful woman in the world right now. and I'm probably going to hate myself because I probably have to take that away from her :(

Next Chapter's Title: Denial.

Until Next Time – MaplejordanVienteDos


End file.
